My heart skips skips a beat   Arwen
by Pendragonsgirls
Summary: AU High School Arthur and Guinevere. Mentions of Merlin/Morgana and Lance/Gwaine.  Arthur has been trying to get Guinevere since they were kids, finally they are together ... :  Enjoy and Please Review.  Rated M for the bad language and for future chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Beta reader - Blackstarknight(Tumblr)**

**So to people who don't understand the school system in the UK**

**Year 10 is 14-15 year olds, year 11 is 15-16 year olds**

**Nursery Class is 3-4 year olds.**

**Infant school is Nursery-Year 2 (3-7 years old)**

**Junior school is Year 3-6 (7-11 years old)**

**High school is Year 7-11 (11-16 year olds) **

**6 form is optional- Year 12 and 13 (16-18 year olds)**

**Anymore questions do ask. ENJOY :) and please review.**

**Rated M for swaring and that it will probably need to be M at some points.**

Arthur couldn't help being smug as he walked down the school corridor holding Gwen's hand. It had taken 4 years of High school, until finally during the summer of year 10 into year 11 Gwen agreed to go out with him.

It was the first day back after the summer, the first time their classmates would have a chance to see them together, and confirm the rumours that had been spreading around over summer.

Guinevere Thompson had always been the second most popular girl in their year, second only to Morgana, Arthur's twin sister. Gwen had always been best friends with Morgana and despite always having had a thing for Arthur, she had thought that going out with her best friend's twin brother would be odd.

Surprisingly, Morgana had insisted that they go out when summer rolled around, insisting that she didn't mind, on the condition that it wouldn't stop them still being best friends. In return, Gwen set up Merlin and Morgana who, according to Gwen had been 'Mentally undressing one another since year 9'.

As far as popularity went for the boys, Arthur was number one in the school. Everybody wanted to be his friend, even if only so that they avoided any bad confrontation with him. Nobody pissed off Arthur Pendragon and got away with it. Merlin was Arthur's best friend and had been since nursery class.

Now they were 15, going on 16 this school year, and about to do their GCSEs.

As soon as they reached Arthur's locker, situated right next to Gwen's, they saw Vivian making her way over with a flirty smile.

"Hey Arthur!" She said, smiling. She leaned against the locker next to Arthur's not noticing Gwen behind her locker until the locker door shut loudly and she appeared at Arthur's side.

"Vivian, how was your summer" Gwen said wrapping her arm around Arthur, perching her head on his chest.

Vivian glared in response, and Gwen and rolled her eyes.

"It was great thank you... so… I can see you two got together" Vivian said in a spiteful tone.

"Problem?" Arthur asked, Vivian had been trying her luck with Arthur since year 5 in Junior school, and had always been jealous of Gwen. Arthur had always had the most obvious of feelings for Gwen, and everyone knew it.

"No… erm... so I'll see you in form room" Vivian said, turning on her heel and storming off down the hallway.

"Ughh, that bitch", Gwen said and Arthur laughed.

"You girls make me laugh, you've always had this hatred thing for one another"

"She hates me Arthur" Gwen defended rolling her eyes as Merlin walked up the hall, "Merlin, is here, I'll go find Morgana".

Arthur leaned down and kissed Gwen, who responded by putting one hand behind his head and running her hand down to the nape of his neck. By the time they pulled away, Merlin was at his locker, rolling his eyes and putting his things in his locker.

"So film tonight?" Arthur asked.

"Sure, go on then, see you later" Gwen said smiling she spun around walked off down the corridor, people parting to let her through without question or argument of any kind.

Arthur leaned against his locker and watched his Guinevere walking down the corridor and out of the doors to meet Morgana. He was brought back to earth by a click of fingers in his face.

"Oy turniphead!" Merlin said, "you with us?"

"Yer sorry" Arthur said, "you over the hangover yet?"

"Am I fuck, my head still hurts, as does my wrist... I think your dad broke my wrist you know" Merlin said as they set off walking to their form room.

"Well, he caught you in bed with Morgana, and his reaction was to drag you out of the room by your arm, be glad it was only your arms he attacked!"

"We didn't do anything... I fell on her bed after I'd drunk too much and Morgana just left me there."

"I believe you! But I don't think my Dad ever will," Arthur laughed as they turned into form room.

Morgana and Gwen were sat in their seats next to Freya and Elena. Arthur and Merlin climbed over the table to get into their chairs next to Leon and Gwaine.

"Hello again baby" Arthur said smirking. Spying Vivian watching them like a hawk, he leaned over and kissed Gwen.

"Right year 11... Arthur Pendragon, Sit down, leave poor Gwen alone," said Professor Bayard, "she doesn't need that at this time of the morning… right, welcome back year 11, hope you all had a great summer. It is your last year at high school, unless you stay on to 6 form. You will be doing GCSEs which means one thing: Lots of hard work and less partying… that's what prom is for."

At the mention of Prom most of the girls squealed.

During the register Arthur decided he was bored and started leaning back on his chair, the back of his chair leaning against Gwen and Morgana's table.

Morgana and Gwen turned, grinned at one another and pulled the table back quickly causing Arthur to fall backwards onto the floor.

"OW!" Arthur shouted from the floor, his head under the table and his legs in the air, stuck above his chair. The whole class started laughing as Arthur tried to get up.

"Arthur, get up immediately," Professor Bayard said rolling his eyes, "you always manage to cause a disturbance in class, for once just behave!"

Arthur sat back down on his chair and Professor Bayard continued with the register. Arthur turned his head to Morgana and Gwen who were sat there chuckling and rolled his eyes.

"You two are mean," Arthur said and Merlin burst into laughter again.

"It was rather funny Arthur," Gwen said.

"Very funny," Morgana added laughing with Merlin.

"Oh quiet the lot of you, we have Phys Ed to get to." Arthur said and kissed Gwen's cheek, "you're not mean, you're just under Morgana's peer pressure."

Arriving at Phys Ed, they all got changed and went out to the field. The boys got there first, followed by the girls not long after.

"Right, 11C, Football!" Coach Helios said, "you will be playing in mixed teams, Arthur and Morgana can be my team captains... I will read Arthur's team first. When you hear your name, go to wait with Arthur. Guinevere... Merlin…-"

He read both the teams out and Morgana smirked at Arthur; as much as they both loved Gwen, everybody knew she was useless at sports, the only part of Phys Ed at which she, in Arthurs words "kicked butt" was dance.

"You're going down Artie!"

"Call me Artie one more time 'Garna, you are going to lose."

They went aside with their teams for a few minutes of discussion.

"You sure you want to be on the field baby?" Arthur asked Gwen.

"Yes i am, I am going to pass Phys Ed." Gwen said and Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Of course you are Gwen," He chuckled, "right, team... let's go."

It was going terribly for Arthur: They were losing 3-1.

Gwen had given up and was just stood there with her arms folded, watching Arthur. He was so amazing at any sport, apart from dancing and aerobics (he had no rythm what so ever). He was working the shorts too, he looked good. He was incredibly athletic, and you could tell through his 'Avalon High School' Physical Education football kit. Gwen knew why all the boys in the school found her attractive, she had been an early developer, most of the boys in school didn't even notice her pretty face, they were too busy with the distraction on her chest. Arthur on the other hand had been attracted to her before that development in year 8 of high school. Although she knew he did get distracted when they were talking, and noticeably tried to explore as much as he could when they were making out on his bed. She always put a stop to it, much to Arthur's annoyance, yet she knew he liked her regardless.

Gwen was brought out of her daze when she heard Arthur shout "GUINEVERE!", then saw the ball flying towards her.

"AHHH!" she screamed and ducked just in time. She stood up just to see her team's annoyed faces.

"What? I didn't want to be hit in the face."

"It's fine Gwen," Arthur sighed, going to get the ball. He threw it at Cornelius' head, a boy on Morgana's team. It was their throw in.

At the end of the lesson back in the girls changing rooms, the girls were getting changed.

"It's okay Gwenny! They might be mad at you, but I love you," Morgana said,

"Your team won!" Gwen said, sitting on the benches.

"Exactly! Now my brother won't be too smug tonight... come on you need to get changed, we have Science in 5 minutes-"

"Oh joy, another subject where I piss off the person I work with..." Gwen said getting up and getting changed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ... Sorry it wasn't up sooner, had to read over some stuff again and make desisions and in the end i couldn't be arsed to change anything.**

**Enjoy :) :)**

They had just arrived and sat down in their science class when Professor Bayard walked in.

"Right, I have paired the class up, and given you the priveledge of working with someone you will hopefully get on with, and do well with... So Merlin, you are with Morgana, Arthur, you are with Gwen, Gwaine and Elena, Leon with Freya,-" he went on to pair the entire class up.

For once, Gwen was actually happy, she had landed Arthur, a partner who would have patience with her.

Professor Bayard demonstrated an experiment he wanted the class to try. Arthur, because he couldn't help but wait on Gwen hand and foot, went and got everything they would need. Arthur was just as bad at science as Gwen was; they had both gotten Fs in the year 10 exams. Come to think of it, that may have been why Proffesor Bayard had stuck them together.

They had been meticulously following the instructions, but when Arthur put the last thing into the mix, the test-tube began bubbling, flowing over the top of the glass.

"Shit, i don't think it's meant to do that" Arthur said, his tone mildly worried.

"Oh my gosh!" Gwen laughed, "what did we do wrong?"

Arthur couldn't help but join is, as he tried to stop it overflowing and flooding the science bench.

"Arthur, Guinevere! What did you manage to do this time?" Proffesor Bayard shouted sounding very cross.-

When they arrived at Arthur and Morgana's house that evening, Merlin and Morgana dispersed up to Morgana's room as soon as the door was open.

"Well... virgin my arse, Merlin" Arthur laughed and turned to Gwen, "he told me that Morgana and he hadn't done anything yet..."

"Well, Morgana said they have," Gwen said rolling her eyes.

"Ah! Arthur!" A voice suddenly boomed. They turned to see Uther standing in the kitchen doorway with Ygraine.

"Dad, Mum, you scared me... wait, Mum, you are in the same room as Dad, has someone drugged you?"

"Not funny Arthur" Uther said disapprovingly.

"What? I'm only saying... you can't stand being in the same room as each other since you broke up"

"Well, we've been trying to sort things out over the last month or so... for the sake of our children..." Ygraine smiled.

"This sounds a bit worrying"

"You are getting a younger brother or sister" Uther finished.

For a few seconds Arthur was in a state of complete stony shock, no emotion registering on his face. As soon as what his father had said had really taken hold, complete and utter distress took over

.

"Oh no, no, that is wrong in just so many ways. I am leaving, never coming back. Gwen we're going." A pause, then, "When I say leaving, I don't mean home, I mean I am leaving this room. You two, I just cannot deal with right now."

Arthur strode out of the kitchen, and towards the huge staircase in the foyer. Half-way up, he looked back, checking to see if Gwen had followed.

"Congrats," Gwen said sarcastically, before turning around as well, and following Arthur out of the kitchen and up the main stairs. They walked down the long, what always felt like never ending, hallway passing the door to Morgana's rooms. Judging by the noise that was coming from their general direction, Gwen would not be convinced of any alledged virginity in the morning. They ventured further down hallway, until they reached Arthur's "Tower".

Arthur loved his room, it was nearly as if he had his own flat in the house. Passed the door, there was a living room, with an amazing sofa that he liked lying on with Gwen while watching films over the atrocious English summer weather. He had a 82 inch plasma screen television on the wall, amazing suround sound, and a huge bookshelf full of classic as well as new books.

One of the rooms adjacent to the living room was a room dubbed the "boys night/party room". The room had seen many a party since its christening, and hid the alcohol their 22 year old Cousin, Morgause, managed to get them well.

Next to the party room was the trophy room, which housed all of Arthur's copious football, rugby and judo trophies. He only really played football now, rugby had gotten too dangerous as he had gotten older, and judo became somewhat boring once Arthur had obtained all of the belts.

In the corner of the living room was one last door that housed a staircase leading up to another room, Arthur's favourite, his bedroom with an ensuite bathroom.

The kingsize bed was by far the best thing about his entire room, Arthur loved it. He valued it over even the walk-in wardrobe, the second huge television opposite the bed, as well as the ensuite with a huge shower and hot-tub.

Beside his bed, his wall was plastered with pictures of his time together with Gwen. A few were pictures of Merlin and himself, and some were of with Morgana and or the whole group of four. Hidden next to his bed, stuck on his bedside cabinet was his favourite picture with Gwen. It was taken when they had gone to the beach on the one sunny summers day with Morgana and Merlin. Gwen had stuck her hat onto Arthur's head and was kissing his cheek and Arthur had a joke sulky look on his face.

Gwen finally followed Arthur into his room. Arthur had already jumped onto his bed, and was hiding under his duvet.

"Arthur, get out!" Gwen laughed, sitting down next to where he was lzying.

"I am scarred for life, my parents had sex." Arthur said into his pillow.

"Yes, they did to make you and Morgana too," Gwen said as if she were talking to a toddler. Arthur sat up and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Me and Morg are twins, I fully and whole heartedly believe that they only did it once and happened to concieve me and Morgana, I will not believe that it was ever a regular occurence. That would just be wrong in so many thousand ways."

Gwen knew there was no arguing at this point, and indulgingly smiled at Arthur, shaking her head.

"You are just warped, rich boy."

"I'm not a rich boy, I just have more life advantages than others."

"Nope, you're just a rich boy. My rich boy," Gwen giggled, as Arthur leaned forward towards her and pressed his lips against hers.

Gwen then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed Arthur back as she felt Arthur pushing her backwards until she was lying down on his bed. Arthur had his hand on Gwen's waist and slowly ran it up until he reached where the bottom of her bra was under her school shirt. He attempted to move his hand further, when Gwen realised exactly what he was doing, and grabbed his hand moving it back to her waist without breaking their kiss.

"Gwe-en!" Arthur moaned pulling away, "come on-"

"Arthur... you know I'm not ready yet," Gwen whispered seeing how obviously frustrated Arthur was getting.

"I know, I'm sorry Gwen," Arthur said sitting up on his bed, "I don't want you to feel pressured..."

Gwen was determined to get him to wait for a little while. She wanted to be 16 before she had sex. Arthur would be 16 before her, so in that respect, it would be fine. What Gwen didn't know was that Arthur wasn't a virgin. He may have had feelings for Gwen since they were kids but when he turned 15 he had slept with Sophia, in a vain hope to get over Gwen, and it hadn't worked. He was glad it hadn't worked now that they were together, he just wished he could get past first base with her, seeing as bloody Merlin was miles ahead, already having sex. Merlin and Morgana had only been together for about four weeks (as wrong as that was to Arthur), while he had been with Gwen for six weeks. Although both six and four weeks were a small time, that was beside the point for Arthur.

"Just be patient Arthur," Gwen started, "I promise you won't have to wait long."

They were going to go down to Arthur's living room to watch some television, but couldn't be bothered to move so they cuddled up and watched some something in his bedroom.

They had been watching "Pointless" when Arthur's phone rang.

"Yo!" He said, "Lance, hey how're you doing mate?"

- "Hey, I'm fine, what' you doing?"

"Gwen is here..."

- "You got past first base yet?"

"No."

- "What? Dude, come on! Get a move on!"

"Oh shut up."

- "Anyway I was going to ask if you wanted to come 'round for a bit but seeing as you are trying to get into Gwen's pants I'll leave it-"

"Alright, be quiet will you, bye" Arthur hung up the phone and put it down on his floor.

"What did Lance want?" Gwen asked.

"Was asking if I wanted to go round for a bit, but he said it's fine," Arthur said smiling, leaning over to kiss Gwen. Within seconds they were lying back down on his bed making out in the way 15 year olds did, when suddenly, they heard the buzzer by his door ring. Arthur looked up from where he was lying with Gwen and rolled his eyes, rolling sideways off his bed to go over to the buzzer.

"What!" He barked.

"Master Arthur, your dinner is ready." It was Hunith, Merlin's mum, she had been working as the Pendragon's cook since Arthur and Morgana were about two years old. Merlin usually spent most of his evenings at the Pendragon house which helped build up their strong friendship.

"Oh thanks Hunith!" Arthur said, and hung up the buzzer, "come on, our dinner is ready."

They ate their dinner together with Merlin and Morgana and were having a laugh when Ygraine walked in the room.

"Mum!" Morgana said seeing her, "hey!"

"Hi sweetie, you alright?"

"I'm fine, what are you doing here Mum?" Morgana asked.

"Oh no not again" Arthur said, putting his knife and fork down to put his fingers in his ears.

Ygraine slapped his hands away from his ears, "Arthur, table manners," she snapped, then turned back to Morgana. "Your Father and I are back together, and I am having another baby."

Morgana dropped her fork on her plate with a loud clatter.

"You have got to be kidding!" Morgana shouted, "that cannot be true!"

"I know right!" Arthur said, "I am so glad you agree."

"Firstly, it's not fair, secondly it's gross, thirdly it's not fair and fourth I don't want another brat in the house, we already have Arthur!" Morgana shouted.

"Hey! I'm the same age as you!" Arthur defended.

"Yes, but girls are two years more mature than boys," Gwen pitched in.

"Thanks Gwen." Arthur sighed rolling his eyes.

October -

A few weeks passed, and Vivian had reached new levels of annoying when trying to split up Arthur and Guinevere. They weren't having any of it.

They purposefully partook in very public displays of affection when they knew Vivian was around, who proceeded to storm past them in anger.

Vivian had managed to befriend Sophia as some sort of aide. They had never been friends at school, so their apparent best friends status left quite a few people mystified.

At one particularly eventful school dinner, Arthur and Guinevere were in the line to get their lunch with Morgana and Merlin directly in front of them taking PDA to new hights.

"Oy!" Arthur snapped and slapped Merlin around the head, "don't want to see anybody making out at lunch-time, never mind my best friend and my twin sister!"

"Alright grumpy breeches! What's got your balls in a twist?" Merlin asked.

"He's been grumpy all morning, he came down for breakfast in a terrible mood." Morgana said rolling her eyes.

They got their dinner and were about to walk over to their usual table. They hadn't, however, noticed Sophia hiding behind one of the walls. After Merlin and Morgana passed by, she stuck her foot out to trip Guinevere. Guinevere went flying, and landed face down in her dinner.

"Oh my god, you okay baby?" Arthur asked as Gwen got up. She wiped the worst of the bolognaise off her face and turned to see Sophia and Vivian grinning.

"You absolute bitches!" she screamed and stormed after them as they set off running.

"What has just happened?" Morgana asked as she walked back over with Merlin.

"Vivian and Sophia happened." Arthur said, running after Gwen. Too late, she had already caught up, and had Vivian against the wall by her neck, Sophia trying to help her friend.

"You can't just accept that I am with him, can you? He never liked you Vivian, and he certainly never will, you despicable person. Just get. The. Hell. Over. It!" Gwen boomed across the hall.

"Have you even had sex with him yet?" Sophia asked giggling, pulling Gwen to the floor, away from Vivian, "I got that far with him in year 10... did he not tell you?"

Guinevere stood up and pushed Sophia into the wall.

"You are both so foul!" She screamed, and stormed off past Arthur, attempting to take her hand, and straight to the toilets.

"She's right, you are both foul." Arthur said, and walked back into the canteen. This would take a lot of explaining to iron out, he could tell. Of course he hadn't told her about Sophia.

They were waiting for the busses and Gwen was very quiet, she hadn't spoken to Arthur once since the incident at lunch.

"Gwen," Arthur said, "why are you ignoring me?"

"You know why!" Gwen snapped back instantly.

"Is this about Sophia?"

"I repeat, you know." Guinevere said stone cold.

"God Gwen, seriously, it was like 11 months ago..."

"It still happened Arthur!"

"Yes and do you want to know why it did happen? I was trying my best to get over you, it was because of you!"

"What!" Gwen shouted.

"Ooh" Merlin and Morgana said in sync, Morgana trying not to laugh, hugging Merlin to hide her mirthful face in the crook of his neck.

"I didn't mean it like that, I've had feelings for you since we were kids. It felt like nothing would ever happen between us. I thought I had to try get over you, otherwise I would go crazy. Of course it didn't help at all and I told Sophia it wasn't going to happen ever again." Arthur explained.

"Well done." Merlin whispered to him.

"My boyfriend lost his virginity to one of my enemies!" Gwen shouted and slapped him round the face, "I want to hate you!"

"I am sorry, I'm yours okay, you are my girlfriend, I regret everything I ever said or did with anyone else, I want to be with you, nobody else, ok?" Arthur said looking down at Gwen with the look he knew worked everytime.

Gwen threw her arms around his neck and attatched her mouth to his.

"Wow that was a quick fall out!" Morgana exclaimed, lifting her head to see them kissing.

"Guys, the bus is coming, I can see it..." Merlin trailed off, as they didn't seem to be listening at all. Merlin looked around, and saw Vivian further down the queue, who had obviously having just seen the performance. Merlin nudged Morgana, and the duo then proceeded to wave at her with huge grins on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's taken so long to update, i have been sick with stomach flu.**

**Anyway enjoy.**

Novemeber -

One saturday, Arthur and Morgana's 16th Birthday -

Gwen arrived at 10am to see Merlin and Morgana helping out in the kitchen

"Morgana, you shouldn't be helping out sweetie, it's your birthday" Hunith said

"I know but i want to help" Morgana protested then turned and saw Guinevere

"Gwenny!" Morgana squealed and ran over

"Happy birthday 'Garna" Guinevere said hugging her then pulling her away and passing her a bag with her presents in

"Thank you!"

"He still in bed?" Guinevere asked rolling her eyes

"Yer, we were waiting to let you wake him up" Merlin laughed

"I'll go sort him out" Gwen sighed and left the room, she climbed the stairs and walked on and on the hallway till she reached Arthur's first door, with the 'A' on the door and the Daleks poster.

She opened the door and then walked into the living room, seeing the huge pile of presents on the sofa and floor by the sofa, he was so spoilt bless him, it would take him forever to open all the presents.

She opened the next door and walked up the steps and into his room to see him sprawled out in the middle of his bed, on his stomach, fast asleep.

She walked over and placed the presents down next to his bed, she sat down and leaned over him and kissed his head, almost straight away he opened an eye to see Gwen smiling at him

"Happy Birthday gorgeous guy" She said

"Morning, now that is a morning wake up" He said, voice still husky from his tired voice "Even better, a birthday wake up" he added and pulled her forward to kiss her, Gwen climbed onto his bed properly and ran her hands through his hair then pulled away

"is making out on my bed illegal now i am 16 and you're still 15?"

"Well we did it enough when you were 15 too, but i don't think so"

"Oh good" Arthur chuckled and flipped her over onto her back and climbed over her beggining to kiss her again.

Downstairs 15 minutes later -

"Merlin ... You have grown up with a mother who is the best cook in existance, how is it that you can't even make a salad?" Morgana laughed

"Oh quiet" Merlin said sulking

Just then Arthur and Gwen walked in

"Oh you're awake!" Merlin said "Happy birthday"

"Thanks man" Arthur said

"You opened all your presents?" Morgana asked

"Not all of them, just the ones Gwen got me and then a few more"

"What did Gwenny bear get you?" Merlin asked

"What didn't she get me?" Arthur said "I'm spoilt"

"I got him them sunglasses" Gwen laughed

"Oh yes, well done, We were saying you love sunglasses and wear them all the time, even in winter" Morgana explained

"I love them" Arthur said and pulled them down from the top of his head

"Oh god, he's got them on" Merlin laughed

"Right you lot, unless you are going to help, you need to get out of the kitchen, i have a lot of prep to do for tonight and you lot standing here chatting is not helping, go and find something to do with your day" Hunith said

"Sorry" They all said and left the kitchen

Gwen and Arthur went back up to Arthur's bedroom and sat on his Sofa, Arthur had put Doctor who on as he opened the rest of his presents.

"Ipad! I got an Ipad!" Arthur shouted getting excited

"Sorry what? I got gripped to Matt Smith's face"

"Nice, You having fun drooling over the doctor?"

"Yer, do you mind if i ran off with the doctor?"

"As long as i get Amy Pond" Arthur said and Gwen raised her eyebrow and giggled

"Baby, you couldn't get her if you tried"

Arthur's jaw dropped and he saw Guinevere smirking

"You cheeky cow" Arthur laughed and dived at her, Gwen fell backwards onto the sofa with a thud and Arthur grabbed the cusion from behind them and hit her round the head with it

"Arthur" Guinevere laughed and managed to grab hold of the cusion to hit him with it

"Oww" Arthur said sitting up and putting his bottom lip out

"Awww, grumpy baby Arthur" Guinevere mocked "Put the lip away, you will trip over it.

That night was crazy, half of year 11 were there, everyone in the year had been invited but not everyone went.

"got past 1st base yet Pendragon?" Gwaine asked, Arthur just raised an eyebrow

"Relationships aren't just about sex you know" Arthur said

"That's a No" Leon laughed

"Oh be quiet, i aren't a douchebag, i aren't going to make her do something she doesn't want to do so leave off about it! Stop bugging me! It's her choice not mine!" Arthur snapped, he loved his friends but they were obsessive that sex mattered to a relationship, then he remembered something "but while we're on the subject of relationships Gwainey Gwaine ... Talked to Lance yet?"

"I don't know what you mean" Gwaine muttered taking his eye contact from Arthur

"Oh come on Gwaine, we all know you're gay now ... You outed to us, you know we don't mind and are happy for you, but you like Lance and Lance likes you ... Where is the problem in this?"

"The talking to Lance"

"Gwaine, seriously. I will slap you if you don't speak to him" Leon said "If not for your sake, do it for our sakes"

Gwaine sighed and rolled his eyes

"Ok fine" He said and turned to go towards Lance, as soon as he saw him he turned back around towards Arthur "Actually, you know what, maybe i should wait"

"Go! now!" Arthur shouted turning him back round pushing him in the direction of Lance.

"Hey birthday boy" Gwen said walking over and kissed him on the cheek "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes i am, are you?" Arthur asked

"Well i spent the last 30 minutes helping Hunith out in the kitchen cause she had a quiche disaster ... But it was fun, Hunith is lovely anyway so it was good ... Hey Leon"

"Hi Gwenny" Leon said "I am going to go check Gwaine hasn't done a runner"

"Yes do, keep an eye on him" Arthur laughed and Leon walked off, Gwen looked at Arthur and raised an eyebrow

"What are you up to?"

"Setting up Gwaine and Lance"

"You boys" Gwen sighed

Arthur had managed to convince Morgause to sneak some alcohol in and by 10.00 the house was full of drunk 15 and 16 year olds.

"How is everyone drunk?" Uther asked Ygraine as they walked down the stairs and then saw Morgause putting some drinks on one of the tables "Morgause!"

Uther stormed over followed by Ygraine

"Why are you giving them alcohol?" Uther shouted

"I aren't! It was already here, someone else got it for them, i was just moving it" Morgause lied

They both turned and saw Arthur, Leon and Perci stood air guitaring to Bon Jovi

"Oh dear god" Uther sighed and walked back upstairs, Ygraine looked at her son stood drunkenly air guitaring and laughed then went into the kitchen to find some food, being pregnant made her always hungry. She walked in and saw Gwen talking to Hunith.

"Hello Gwen" Ygraine said smiling

"Hey Ygraine"

"Your boyfriend thinks he is bon jovi" Ygraine laughed rolling her eyes

"Bless him ... He lets his bon jovi side get the better of him when drunk" Guinevere laughed

"Anyway i need something to eat"

"Anything in perticular Ygraine?" Hunith asked willing to cook her anything she wanted

"I don't care as long as it is food, my appetite is crazy, Guinevere ... bit of advice ... Do not ever get pregnant"

"I will try my best not to" Guinevere smiled

The next morning Arthur woke up and opened his eyes, he closed them again straight away

"Ow" He croaked "My head"

"Not surprised your head hurts" Gwen laughed "Now sit up and take these"

Arthur opened his eyes again to see Gwen sat with some water and two pain killers

"Thank you" Arthur said sitting up and taking the pain killers "I feel so sick"

"Well no surprise, you were very drunk. Gwaine and Perce had to carry you up to your room"

"I am never drinking again"

"Until next weekend" Gwen said raising an eyebrow

"Nope never again"

"I don't believe that in a million years ... Anyway get up cause Hunith is making bacon sanwiches"

"She works so hard does Hunith" Arthur yawned climbing out of bed and pulling some clothes on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4. So i am hoping to get another chapter up this weekend and then one on the 7th Feb as a present to you all on my birthday. :) I am in writing mode.**

**Enjoy :) :) and please review. Thanks. It's very encouraging.**

December 1st -

"Happy Birthday Guinevere!" Arthur said when the front door opened "Oh, sorry Tom"

"It's fine" Tom laughed "Come in ... She is still in bed"

They went in the living room and Arthur saw Gwen's presents on the side ... Tom always did the best he could to buy everything he possibly could afford for Guinevere and Elyan and he admired that about him. When Arthur was only 9 he convinced his father to promote Tom, So Tom had a high up job in Uther's company because of Arthur's love for Guinevere.

"Did you get her what we talked about?" Tom asked

"The perfume she wanted, the necklase she wanted and Me and Merlin are taking her and Morgana to see Take That tonight and then i have paid for stuff for her party tomorrow"

"Well done lad" Tom said "She is going to be so excited"

"As long as she doesn't run off with Gary Barlow" Arthur laughed

"Don't hold your breath ... Elyan, go wake her up ... Nicely"

Elyan ran upstairs and about 30 seconds later they heard

"Elyan! Piss off! It's only 7am"

"Fine ... but Arthur is here" Elyan replied and left the room.

2 minutes later Guinevere came in the room with a big smile, still in her pyjamas but she didn't care.

"Morning!"

"Hey birthday girl" Tom said

"Thanks Daddy ... hi Arthur" She said smiling and kissed Arthur's cheek, her dad did not approve of PDA's and kissing the cheek was as far as he would allow the affection to get infront of him.

"Happy birthday beautiful" Arthur whispered as Guinevere sat next to him

"Presents! Presents time, Presents time" Gwen squealed and Tom passed her her main present from Himself and Elyan "Ooo exciting" She pealed the wrapping paper off and saw it staring up at her "AN IPAD! DADDY! HOW DID YOU AFFORD THIS?"

"It's your 16th, It's worth it to see you happy"

"Besides i put some of my pocket money into it too" Elyan added

"Aww thanks El" Gwen chuckled

She opened all her presents then got the last one that Arthur had hidden in his jacket, he opened his jacket and pulled out an evelope and passed it to her.

"What ..." Gwen started but Arthur put a finger in the air to stop her

"Just open it" Arthur laughed rolling his eyes

Gwen opened the envelope and pulled out two tickets, their tickets, to Take that.

_Take That & Robbie Williams_

_and other guests._

_Mercan Apollo_

_1st December_

_19.30 - Doors open at 18.30._

"You are taking me to see Take that!" Gwen asked

"Yer and ..." Arthur started but couldn't finish as Guinevere had dived at him and pressed her lips to his, ignoring her fathers number 1 house rule.

"Alright you two ... pull away!" Tom said clapping his hands together once very loudly, Guinevere pulled away and looked over at her father.

"Sorry Dad" She said smirking then looked back at Arthur "You are the best boyfriend ever Arthur Pendragon"

"Well i do try, We are going to school, then we will come back get sorted and go, Merlin and Morgana are coming with us too, then you are having a party tomorrow night"

"You lot are the best" Guinevere said

"Anyway, you two need to get ready for school" Tom said to Elyan and Guinevere.

"Ok, fine" Elyan sighed and got up off the sofa running upstairs

"won't be long" Guinevere whispered and kissed Arthur's cheek then ran upstairs "Elyan! don't go in that bathroom or i will break your legs"

Guinevere pulled on her school skirt and her clear tights and her knee high boots, Morgana taught her long ago that as long as they were wearing the uniform they can't be expelled, and she was wearing it, just not how it was meant to be worn. She then put on her school shirt and tied her tie as loosely as they usually did and lastly pulled her blazer on, she then went in the bathroom and did her hair and put her mascara and eyeliner on, finally brushing her teeth before she went downstairs.

"I'm ready" She said walking in the front room, Arthur's eyes went from her feet, following up her legs till they finally reached her face

"Hey" He said smiling, this was daily thing now when he saw her, she thought he'd be used to it by now.

"Arthur ... Eyes off my little girl please" Tom said

"Sorry"

"Guinevere, one day you will learn how to wear a school uniform"

"That is my sister's fault, i do apologise" Arthur sighed

...

"Have fun Guinevere! I am so jealous!" Vivian squealed hugging her at the end of last lesson

"erm ... Oh, ok. So we're doing this" Gwen stuttered out trying her best to hug her back

"So see you tomorrow night, yer?"

"I guess so"

Vivian and Sophia walked off to the busses and Guinevere looked at Arthur who looked as confused as Guinevere

"She hugged me, ew" Gunevere said and shook her head "I feel a bit gross now"

"Never mind her" Morgana said walking over with Merlin

"Take that time!" Gwen and Morgana screamed together and went for the bus, Merlin and Arthur looked at one another and took a deep sigh.

"Going to be a long evening mate" Merlin laughed "I hate you and your good ideas"

...

Morgana and Guinevere had the best night ever, Merlin and Arthur had gritted their teeth through it for the girls.

"That was A-may-zing!" Guinevere said as they got back to her house later, Merlin and Morgana had gone back to Arthur and Morgana's house.

"Glad you had fun" Arthur yawned laying on Guineveres bed "Now i need sleep ... Long day tomorrow"

Guinevere just rolled her eyes and laughed, they got ready for bed and went straight to sleep to prepare for the next day which would be crazy.

...

The next day was mad, it was full of preparing for the party, food making, trips to town to pick things up like baloons and banners and more food and cake.

Guinevere had gone with Morgana to town so they could find outfits, as she hadn't been aware of this party until the day before.

"You need a dress that is going to get him so turned on he doesn't know what's hit him" Morgana said

"Are you talking to me or yourself?" Guinevere asked laughing

"Myself, but you can take the advice too"

Morgana was so amazing at shopping, she loved it though, unlike Guinevere.

"This is going to be the best night ever" Morgana squealed and pulled out a dress "Perfect"

"That is going to look hot girl!" Guinevere said grinning

"I know right ... Now lets find you one, you have to look 10 times hotter than hot, it's your bithday ... Not to mention, anything that means torturing my brother i am in for"

...

That evening they were getting ready in Morgana's room, and Morgana pulled her dress on.

"Can i borrow your boobs girl? I need them to hold my dress up tonight, myne will not hold this dress up for long"

"You won't need to hold your dress up for long, Merlin will have it off in no time" Guinevere laughed

"True" Morgana said smirking

Just then there was a knock on Morgana's door.

"Can i come in?" Arthur called

"Yer" Guinevere said and the door opened

"Holy crap" Arthur chocked out when he saw Guinevere

"Keep the testosterone in the pants mate" Merlin laughed walking in past them towards Morgana.

"Like he can talk" Arthur muttered to Gwen, then added "Oy! hands off my sister"

"Don't like it then get out of your sisters room, loser" Merlin laughed and went to kiss Morgana

...

The party was amazing, Guinevere was so happy, everyone she loved was there, all her friends and her family, although Vivian and Sophia were there but that was something she could deal with.

She had been very drunk at one point but by the end of the night she had sobered up again,

...

They were on Arthur's bed talking after everyone had gone home and Gwen turned to Arthur

"Thank you so much for throwing me such an amazing party"

"It's not every day my beautiful girlfriend turns 16"

"Arthur, are you sober?" Gwen asked

"Yer, i sobered up hours ago, why?"

Gwen took a deep breath, she had butterfly's in her stomach "I think i'm ready ... but i don't want to if we aren't both sober"

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked, turning so he was laying on his side slightly above her, a smile playing on his lips as she nodded with a small laugh.

"Yeah, I'm sure..." she told him, Arthur smiled down at her and then leaned forward and kissed her, holding onto her, Gwen felt sick, very very sick, the butterflies in her stomach had got worse and she really was nervous. Arthur sensed something was wrong and lifted his head

"You alright?" He asked looking worried

"Just nervous" Gwen whispered

"You don't have to do this yet, i will wait as long as you want to wait"

"No, i want to, i am just a bit nervous is all Arthur"

Arthur kissed her on her lips again and Gwen tensed

"Relax Gwen"

The next week at school -

Gwen and Arthur walked into school as usual, hand in hand, Gwen looked across at Arthur in his thick winter coat and and sunglasses on, that blonde hair in the cute messy way he always had it and Gwen loved.

They walked down the corridor everybody moving out of their way without argument.

They got to their lockers and put their things in their lockers.

Gwen shut her locker and leaned against it looking up at Arthur smirking.

"You're making me nervous" Arthur said

"sorry" Gwen laughed

"you look beautiful" Arthur said smiling down at her

"Not so bad yourself" Gwen laughed and Arthur pressed his lips against hers.

Merlin walked over and saw them kissing

"Oh for god sake" He sighed and opened his locker then slammed it shut making Arthur and Gwen pull apart from shock "Just because you had sex, doesn't mean you can make out in the school corridors ... Gwen, Morg is waiting for you in form room"

"Ok ok, fine" Gwen said and kissed Arthur one more time before she walked off down the corridor to form room, Arthur leaned against his locker and took a deep happy sigh.

"Oh gosh, i hate the in love sigh ... Man up Pendragon, we have rugby today"

"Mixed Rugby ... Rugby is too dangerous for the girls"

"Don't let Guinevere or Morgana hear you say that ... They will rip your male parts off"

They walked into form and saw Guinevere and Morgana talking and Vivian and Sophia were sat talking as Vivian painted her nails.

"Painting nails in form room?" Merlin whispered

"I don't want to know why really" Arthur laughed

Vivian and Sophia looked at Arthur and then giggled then looked at Guinevere.

"Gwen" Vivian called across the form room, Guinevere rolled her eyes and looked over at Arthur

"Yes Vivian?"

"Is it true you two finally had sex" Vivian asked smirking

Arthur and Guinevere turned their heads to look at her in sync.

"Who told you that?" Arthur asked

"We know things ... Can't keep anything secret at this school babe" Sophia said

"Call my boyfriend babe again i will rip your tits off!" Guinevere snapped

"Bring it Thompson!" Sophia shouted "I still did your boyfriend first!"

"Oh no you did not just go there!" Gwen shouted getting up off her chair

"Year 11!" Professor Bayard had walked in "Why do i always walk in to form in a morning to a fight? Guinevere Thompson! Sit down! ... Now you will be pleased to know you don't have first lesson today" The class cheered "Instead ... You are having form time with me first then all your lessons are being pushed back one ... Technically you don't have last lesson today ... We are doing a form group on binge drinking"

At these words Vivian and Sophia turned their heads to look at Merlin, Morgana, Arthur and Gwen.

The lesson was so boring, having to learn about what effects underage binge drinking had on you, half of the class wasn't even listening.

"Finally Phys Ed" Arthur sighed as they left form room

"Oh joy" Gwen said sarcastically "Rugby, i am going to get killed"

"You won't, Me and Morgana are always on opposite teams so we will look after you" Arthur said and kissed her cheek

They got to their changing rooms and as usual the boys were first out onto the field.

"Nice of you to join us girls" Coach Helios sighed when they got there and then walked to the stands to get some things leaving them all alone.

"Sorry boys, We had to drag a certain someone out of the changing rooms" Vivian said rolling her eyes

"Quiet Vivian or i will have to take drastic action!" Guinevere snapped

"Bring it on Thompson!"

"Oh i will! you're already on my list girl! Don't push it!"

"Oh i will push it" Vivian said smirking and walked over to Arthur and threw herself at him, pressing her lips against his, Arthur struggled against her to pull away.

_Vivian is insanely strong_ he thought to himself

It wasn't long at all before Arthur felt Vivian being dragged away from him and Guinevere was grabbing her by her hair, Vivian swung her arm round and punched Guinevere who retaliated by pushing her away with force.

Vivian went flying, and Gwen folded her arms across her front

"Stay away from my man in future!" Guinevere shouted just as Coach Helios walked back over

"What is going on?" He boomed and they all turned to look at him, he looked furious.

10 minutes later and Guinevere and Vivian were sat outside the headteachers office.

"Vivian and Guinevere" Called Mr Aredian.

They stood up and walked into the office to see Mr Aredian sat behind his desk.

Mr Aredian was a very scary man, nobody wanted to be sent to him, he always got the truth from you, no matter how long it took and how much you were trying your best to convince him otherwise.

"Right, Guinevere why did you punch Vivian?"

"She kissed my boyfriend"

"Ugh, he totally wants me Gwen" Vivian interupted

"Quiet Vivian, i didn't ask for your input yet" Mr Aredian snapped "Continue Guinevere"

"She kissed my boyfriend, Me and Arthur have been together since summer, Arthur has had a thing for me since we were little and Vivian has always had this obsession that Arthur fancies her but he doesn't and she is always on at me about him and thinking she should be with him and finding new ways to steal him away from me and it aint going to happen"

"I hate dealing with teenage girls" Mr Aredian mumbled "Vivian, what do you have to say to this?"

"It's crap! She punched me cause she is phsyco! Arthur kissed me! I didn't kiss him back! She thinks just cause they had sex that she is something amazing when she really isn't"

"You know right i am going to slap you in a minute"

"Girls! Calm down! There is a very simple solution to find out what happened here ... Ask your class"

Back on the field -

Arthur's team were losing, as usual when up against any team Morgana was in.

They were getting near the end and Morgana had the ball when about 3 boys all dived at her on purpose crushing her underneath them.

"Morgana!" Merlin shouted and ran over, the lads got up and Merlin pushed them away "Idiots!"

"Oh shut up will you Emrys, she'll be fine" Cornelius laughed

"If she's not then i will kill you"

Morgana coughed suddenly and rolled over, she looked a bit dazed but seemed alright

"Are you alright baby?" Merlin asked

"The sky is blue" Morgana said and Arthur and Merlin looked at one another

"Morgana" Coach Helios said waving a hand infront of her face

"Hiya" she slurred "Merlin, you're so pretty"

"Morgana, are you alright?" Arthur asked, genuinely worried about his sister as Morgana started humming 'I dreamed a dream'

"Get her to Mr Gaius" Coach Helios said "Cornelius, Val and Owain detention"

...

Arthur and Merlin got Morgana to Mr Gaius at 'First Aid' and he checked her over.

Gaius was Merlin's uncle, his father's older brother, he hadn't seen his father since he was 4 and he couldn't remember his him but his uncle had always stuck by his mother when his father left them.

"Looks like she has concusion ... It isn't bad though so she won't need to go to hospital ... I will just fill in an incident form for your parents to sign" Mr Gaius explained to Arthur

"Thank you" Arthur said and breathed a sigh of relief

Mr Gaius filled in an incident form and Merlin sat with Morgana who was in a daze.

"There you go" Mr Gaius said and passed the form back to Arthur "Just ask your mother or father to sign it tonight and return it tomorrow"

They left the First Aid and it was break time, they went and found Gwen who was sat on the bench outside the science blocks, she had a bruise forming above her eye.

"Gwen?" Arthur said sitting next to her "What did he say?"

"We have detention after school and Vivian has to write a letter of apology to us both" Gwen explained

"Good, she's a bitch"

"What's wrong with Morgana?" Guinevere asked seeing Morgana looking around with a dazed expression.

"Them tossers, Cornelius, Val and Owain dived on her during Rugby and she has minor concussion" Merlin explained

"Yet they haven't sent her home?" Guinevere shouted

"Nope ... Twats"

They got to Arthur and Morgana's house later and Uther and Ygraine were sat looking over Morgana.

"I will kill them at that school ... They should have sent her home" Uther snapped

"I'm fine daddy" Morgana said "Honestly"

"Go upstairs and rest princess" Uther said and Merlin took her upstairs.

"What's happened to you Gwen?" Ygraine asked noticing Guinevere's black eye

"Vivian happened" Gwen said and they both raised an eyebrow "She kissed Arthur"

Ygraine and Arthur both looked at Arthur in shock

"I didn't kiss her back, she attacked me"

They went to Arthur's room and Guinevere layed back on his bed.

"Arthur" She started and sat up "I can't believe Vivian stooped so low"

"I know ... I feel slightly sick" Arthur said and went into the bathroom to rinse his mouth of with mouthwash "Rigth Gwenny, Coursework time"

Guinevere rolled her eyes and threw herself backwards on his bed

"Fiiine"


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow you lucky beings! 2 chapters in 1 weekend, i am in a writing mood here, i already have chapter 6 ready too, so i am hoping to post it on the evening of my birthday (Tuesday 7th), You may not get any more chapters for a bit after that though as i am away in Lancaster seeing my older sister then i have a busy week after that, going to Liverpool and London to see my best friends. Anyway. Do enjoy and do let me know what you think. :) :)**

January, back to school.

"Welcome back year 11 ... I hope you all had a good christmas"

It was first day back to school after Christmas and the first time Arthur and Guinevere had seen one another since the last day of school term.

Arthur and Morgana had been to America for christmas and new year and they'd left the day after school finished and had only returned the the night before school started up again.

Merlin and Morgana had had to literally drag them away from one another when they saw each other that morning. Merlin and Morgana surprisingly had found some self control.

Arthur leaned back on his chair and rested his chair on their table as he usually did, he leaned his head back and smiled at Guinevere.

"You look upside down" Arthur laughed

"You look such a loser ... Oh wait, you are one" Guinevere said and Morgana laughed

"Good one" She said laughing

"Oh be quiet, you missed me when i was away" Arthur said rolling his eyes

"No, me and Merlin have been having an affair while you were both gone, Right Merl"

"Indeed" Merlin said nodding

"Don't look so concerned Arthur, i was joking" Gwen said and ran her hands through his hair pulling it backwards, when Arthur sat up his hair was wild.

"Working it Pendragon" Owain said

"Shut up Owain"

"Quiet, year 11, Register time"

After the register they set off for PE.

"Dance!" Guinevere said sqealing "I love PE when it's dance"

"I hate it, i suck at dancing" Arthur winged

"Also he has to control his mini Arthur when you're dancing" Merlin added to which Arthur slapped him round the head

"You are what can only be described as Evil" Arthur said and then felt a hand slap him round his head "OW!"

"Slap my boyfriend and i slap you!" Morgana snapped

"Ok, Sorry ... ow"

Arthur and Merlin got to their changing rooms and saw that things were looking like they were going to kick off.

"As if they let you change in here! I don't want no gay guys looking at me when i change" Val said

"Keep talking Val, see what happens" Gwaine snapped

"Mate, mate, come away, he's a wanker, ignore him" Arthur said pulling him and Lance away

"Tosser" Gwaine muttered before following Lance, Arthur and Merlin

They got changed and for once the girls had been the first in the gym.

"Right year 11" Mrs Ellison called "Dance, you are doing dance duets and i am putting you in partners, randomly picked out of my two hats, one for boys ... one for girls ... first couple is ... Valiant and ... Morgana"

"Ughh" Morgana winged and unhappily walked over to Valiant "Try to touch me boy and i will break your legs"

"Next couple ... Arthur and ... Vivian"

"Oh god no" Arthur mumbled as he saw Vivian squeal and skip over to him

"Freak" Guinevere whispered

"Next couple ... Sophia and ... Lance, next is ... Guinevere and ... Merlin"

"Oh thank god" Guinevere sighed releaved

She finished patnering everybody up and then walked over to the CD player.

"You have 10 minutes to make a dance to the song and then you will all perform it at the same time and i will decide who is the best and whoever wins will perform it at the assembly infront of the school"

"Oh hell no" Guinevere heard Arthur say

"Babe you won't win it anyway" Guinevere laughed

"True" Arthur added

"Ready? You have 10 minutes" Mrs Ellison shouted and pressed play as Maroon 5 'Moves like Jagger' came on.

"Oh we will so win this Merl, you can move your hips to this ... You are good with your hips ... in no way that Morgana has told me about"

"Thanks Gwenny" Merlin laughed.

15 minutes later -

"Right ... And the winner is ... Guinevere and Merlin"

"WHAT!" Vivian shouted

"Thank god" Arthur muttered

"Oh quiet you!" Vivian snapped at him

That evening -

"So glad i suck at dancing" Arthur said throwing a rugby ball in the air and catching it "She would have loved that too much, and at least you're with a guy i trust ... and who is currently busy most definatley NOT thinking about you"

"That's for sure" Guinevere laughed "I am considering finding a number for a sex therapist for them"

"Sounds like a good idea, Morgana will be pregnant by March at this rate"

"I hope not, nobody should have to go through that so young ... I mean i know we ... Do things ... now but ... sorry, your sister, i will change subject"

"Do things?" Arthur asked chuckling

"Oh be quiet" Guinevere said rolling her eyes

"Do things, awwh that's so cute"

"You won't be doing any things for a month if you carry on Pendragon"

"Ok ill be good" Arthur said and pretended to zip across his mouth

Next day -

"Where is Guinevere?" Arthur asked when Guinevere wasn't at the school gate.

"She's not in, she text me saying she's not well" Morgana explained, promising it would be all she would divulge, she didn't think she would want the boys to know

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's just unwell"

"Morgana" Arthur started and raised an eyebrow "She's my girlfriend, i want to know if she's alright"

"Ok ok, fine, Really bad period cramps, she can barely move apparently" Morgana said and then smirked seeing Merlin and Arthur's expressions.

"Lovely" He said screwing up his face

After school Arthur went home to get some things and then set back off out.

"Hi Arthur" Tom said opening the door to see Arthur stood their with a stupid grin on his face and a bag in his hand

"Hi, i brought her some stuff over ... including some chinese, i bought you and El some too" Arthur explained and passed some things to him from the bag

"you're a rather extrodinary young man" Tom laughed "Thanks mate, She's upstairs, be warned she is like some kind of serpant or something ... I am scared to speak to her"

"Oh great"

Arthur climbed the stairs and slowly opened the door to see Guinevere layed under he covers with a pillow over her head, she fidgeted slightly and then turned over onto her side away from the door having not noticed Arthur, Arthur walked over and sat down on her bed, feeling the weight on her bed she lifted her cusion away from her head and looked up to see Arthur there.

"Arthur, what you doing?" Guinevere asked

"I've come to see you ... I have brought Chinese, I have brought you chocolate and Ben n Jerry's, i have brought your My fair lady dvd which you left at my house ... I have also brought you coedine and ..." Arthur pulled out a rose from inside his coat "To tell you i love you"

Guinevere sat up and looked at him starting to smile slightly, she slowly took the rose and leaned up to kiss him.

"I love you too" She said smiling, It was the first time they had said it to one another properly and he had done it perfectly "You are the best boyfriend a girl could ask for"

"I do try" Arthur said smiling "Now where is your hot water bottle?"

Guinevere sighed and took it out from under her covers and passed it him.

Arthur went downstairs to refill her hot water bottle and Tom walked in.

"She hasn't killed you then?"

"No, i did good" Arthur said smiling

"no way, i spent all morning trying to see if she was alright, went to work, came back and she kept yelling at me to go away and crying at the smallest thing ... Like her mother when she was ... Yes well ... Best not keep her waiting" Tom said noddng towards the kettle which had just clicked

Arthur filled the kettle and went back upstairs, he got into Guinevere's bed with her and hugged her as they watched My Fair lady eating Chinese, Ice cream and chocolate. Arthur couldn't stand my fair lady but coped with it.

At about 10.00 they drifted off to sleep, Tom wouldn't usually let Arthur stay the night but he didn't mind if Guinevere wasn't been grouchy.

They woke up at about 7.00 for school.

"Morning" Arthur yawned and then kissed Guinevere "How you feeling?"

"Better than i was"

"Want to come to school or not?"

"I'll go, i think two days off for period pains is pushing my luck" Guinevere laughed getting up out of bed.

They got ready and set off to school, when they saw Merlin and Morgana.

"Where did you go last night?" Morgana asked Arthur with a look that reminded him of their mother

"I was looking after Guinevere"

"Oh, period care, yer Merl does that, the one time that he is actually sentimental"

"Oh thanks babe, i am always sentimental" Merlin defended

"Having sex all the time doesn't class as sentimental"

"Fine, we won't have sex" Merlin said sulking

"I didn't say that, i am fine with the sex"

"Ok, you two, can you stop having domestics over your sex life" Guinevere snapped "sorry, bit snappy"

"Noted"

"Ignore them ... You alright?" Arthur asked

"No, i want chocolate, and i am out" Guinevere said pulling an empty chocolate wrapper out of her bag.

"Come on, I'll buy you some from the canteen" Arthur said wrapping his arm round Guinevere's shoulder and they set off to the canteen.


	6. Chapter 6

**A little bit more for you. Will add some more tomorrow on my birthday :D**

Last week of February -

"Ughhh i feel sick" Guinevere said one morning at school

"Maybe you should go home" Arthur said rubbing her back

"No, i'll be fine ... Just probably something i ate or something"

In French -

"Miss ... Can i please go to the toilet? I think i'm gonna puke" Guinevere said

"Yes of course" Madam LeFay said

Guinevere got up and ran out of the room, making it to the toilet just in time as she was sick.

She got back to French and her stomach was still churning

"You alright?" Arthur whispered as she sat back down and Gwen just smiled and nodded "Stop putting on a front Guinevere"

"I'll be fine Arthur"

"If you need to go home you should do Guinevere, don't be acting fine if you aren't"

"No, honestly, besides, Me and Merl have to do our dance at assembly"

Assembly -

"I feel rather sick" Guinevere said taking deep breaths

"you will do great" Merlin said "Maybe Arthur was right, perhaps you should have gone home"

"I'll be alright, we only have assembly and it's the end of the week ... A whole weekend to rest"

In the hall, the whole school were just coming in for their end of the week assembly.

The end of week assembly was a way to show off for people.

Year 7 usually ended up doing ridiculous things like dancing and singing to Hannah Montana songs, year 8 usually showed off things they had done out of school and above that nobody really did things unless forced by the teachers as Guinevere and Merlin had been.

Then of course there was Vivian and Sophia who thought they were the Queen's of school that made fools of themselves regularly on friday assembly.

"I hate friday assembly" Arthur sighed as himself and Morgana sat down with the rest of their form group.

"Tell me about it, at least we have something to look forward to this assembly" Morgana said grinning "My boyfriend and his hips"

Arthur looked over at Morgana with a look she knew far too well.

"Know that i say this only with brotherly love ... Get help!"

...

"That was so cool" Gwaine said after assembly

"I threw up on the stage!" Guinevere snapped and slapped him on the arm

"That was my favourite part"

"You're warped" Arthur said to Gwaine then turned to Guinevere "You alright now?"

"Except for the embaressement"

"Girl, you are one of the most popular girls in school, people won't mess with you if you don't allow them to" Morgana reminded her

"Yer, good point" Guinevere said

"Lovely view on stage Guinevere! Throwing up ... well, your dancing does make me want to be sick sometimes i must say" Vivian said walking over

"Least i've never pissed myself on stage, unlike someone" Guinevere threw back

"I WAS 7!" Vivian shouted

"Still happened hunny" Guinevere whispered right in her face

"Ughhhh!" Vivian screamed and stormed off towards the busses

Guinevere turned back to her friends to see them all stood shocked.

"Go girl" Morgana laughed and hugged her "First time you've stood up to that bitch in months"

"Very proud of my girl" Arthur said and kissed her

"Alright, less of the kissy more of the walky to the busses" Lance said pushing them in the direction of the busses.

Second week into March -

Arthur and Gwen walked into school together as usual, Gwen was strangely quiet, she had been very distant the last few days and when Arthur turned up at her house last night she was acting really strange and panicky.

They got to their lockers and did their usual routine of putting their things in their lockers when Arthur looked at Gwen who had rested her head on her locker.

"Gwen?" Arthur said worrying "What is wrong?"

"Arthur, i am scared" Gwen said starting to cry.

Arthur pulled on her arm and turned her around properly

"Look at me" Arthur said lifting her head up "What is going on?"

"Arthur" Gwen said and opened her eyes "Arthur ... I'm pregnant" she added quietly

Arthur's entire world came crashing down around him, everything else that Gwen was saying to him he heard nothing of, he had completley spaced out, till he heard "Arthur, please say something"

"Oh my god"

"Well at least you said something" Gwen said and wiped at her eyes

"I am 16!"

"Arthur, so am i!" Gwen said crying again

"Oh god" Arthur said rubbing his eyes hoping he was asleep and would wake up any moment

"I am so sorry" Gwen said then saw Merlin walking down the hallway "Merlin is here, i'd better go find Morgana"

Merlin walked past Gwen and saw she had been crying and waked over to Arthur who was in a daze

"Arthur, what's wrong?" Merlin asked

"How am i meant to bring up a baby, i am 16" He said still in his own world, not really noticing Merlin there

"Dude!" Merlin shouted then realised how loud he was and added in a whisper "Gwen's pregnant?"

Arthur came out of his daze and looked right at Merlin and nodded then walked off


	7. Chapter 7

**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!**

**I got Merlin series 4 on dvd and i got the mini Merlin action figure. So happy. :D :D**

**Anyway Next chapter :) :) Enjoy.**

They got to form room and sat down, Arthur sat down not able to look at Gwen and leaned his head on the table.

Gwen leaned her head against the wall next to her and started crying again.

"Gwen" Morgana said "What's wrong? He hasn't dumped you has he? I'll kick his balls in if you want"

"It's not that, i'm fine" Gwen said and Morgana raised her hand

"Yes Miss Pendragon" Proffesor Bayard sighed

"Can i take Gwen out ... She's in tears" Morgana said, only then did Professor Bayard notice Gwen in tears

"Yes of course Morgana"

Morgana helped Gwen up and grabbed her arm pulling her out of the room.

Vivian looked over and saw Arthur sat at his desk with his head on his table, she wanted to know what was happening.

"Everybody chat amongst yourselfs" Proffesor Bayard said walking over to Arthur's table and added quietly "Arthur"

Arthur lifted his head up and Professor Bayard saw he had been crying

"Is everything alright Arthur?" Professor Bayard said quietly

"No, my life is over Professor" Arthur said crying

"Right, come on, outside, Merlin you too, he needs his best mate"

Him, Merlin and Arthur went outside and Arthur leaned against the wall

"Right, what is going on?"

Arthur took a deep breath and looked right at his form teacher

"Gwen is pregnant"

Professor Bayard was genuinely shocked, he knew Arthur and Gwen were popular and it was usually the popular kids who got pregnant during school, but there was very few teen pregnancies at Avalon High School, Also Arthur and Gwen were his sensible students, he was really surprised.

"Right Arthur ... Who knows?" Proffesor Bayard said staying as professional as he could

"Me, Gwen, Merlin, you and probably Morgana now"

Breaktime in the staff room.

"Charles, Helen, i need to speak to you" Proffesor Bayard said to Mr Aredian and Mrs Mora, Year 11 head of year, they walked over and sat in a corner of the staff room to talk privately.

"What is it Clive?" Mrs Mora asked

"It's Guinevere Thompson and Arthur Pendragon" He started

"Oh lovely students, adorable couple too" Mrs Morga said smiling "What about them? you look worried"

"Guinevere is pregnant" Proffesor Bayard said quietly

Mr Aredian and Mrs Mora sat there jaws dropped, Mrs Mora was the first to speak

"Do we know how far along she is?"

"No, all i know is Arthur and Guinevere were both in tears this morning"

"Maybe you and Clive should speak to them both next lesson" Mr Aredian suggested

"Yes, i think we should"

After break during third lesson.

"Arthur. Guinevere, we wanted to talk to your together about your ... development" Mrs Mora started

"You mean me being pregnant?" Guinevere interupted "Yes, i am pregnant, about 1 month gone, i only realised cause i skipped my period in march and was being sick a lot, yes i am keeping it ... I could never get rid of a baby"

"Right, that is settled then, Just know if you ever want to talk to anyone then we are here, any time of the school day"

"Thanks" Guinevere said and looked at Arthur "You alright Arthur?"

"I think so, i didn't mean to be a dick this morning with you Guinevere"

"You weren't"

"I was though ... I was just shocked is all" Arthur said turning to look at Guinevere properly

"You don't need to tell me about being shocked" Guinevere said with a bit of a chuckle "We are going to be alright Arthur ... i promise"

"Right ... Off to third lesson both of you" Mrs Mora said "And Guinevere ... take it easy"

"I will miss"

**April - 10 weeks pregnant**

"We tell them tonight then?" Guinevere confirmed with Arthur in the canteen

"We're going to have to, you're going to start to show anytime"

"I know ... I am so scared about telling my dad and El ... they are going to go insane with you"

"I am scared that my dad will go insane at me" Arthur sighed

...

That night -

"Mum" Arthur said walking in Ygraine's 'quiet room'

"Arthur, can you not see i am at peace" Ygraine said, she was sat on a cusion in the middle of the floor with her hands palm down on her knees breathing in and out deeply

"But mum it's important" Arthur said sitting down infront of her

Ygraine took one more breath and opened her eyes, she saw how drained her little boy looked and instantly knew something was seriously wrong

"Sweetie what is it?" She asked

"Mummy" Arthur said starting to cry

"Hey, don't cry ... Whatever it is it'll be okay" Ygraine said hugging him "What's happened? Is it Gwen? You haven't broken up have you?"

"Gwen's pregnant" Arthur said instantly "I am so sorry mummy"

"Arthur, you are my little boy, i am not cross with you, we will be here for you okay ... You have no need to worry, it's going to be okay" Ygraine said holding onto her son "Everything will be okay"

"Daddy, i need to speak to you and Elyan" Gwen said

"What is it princess?" Tom asked "El, over here"

Elyan got up and went over to sit on the sofa and Gwen sat on the coffee table infront of them

"Daddy, El ..." Gwen started and breathed out a very shaky breath "I ... I'm pregnant"

The room was very quiet, it felt like forever for someone to respond but it was Elyan first

"What the fuck!" He shouted, normally Elyan would have got shouted at for that but Tom was in too much shock "I am going to kill that douche!"

"Elyan" Tom finally said "You aren't killing anyone" he was oddly calm but the fireworks were about to explode "Guinevere Thompson, i have never been so dissapointed in my life, and not just in you, generally in my life, never been so dissapointed"

"Daddy ... "

"Quiet! You will go up them stairs, pack your bags and get out of my house! Do i make myself clear?"

"Daddy, please don't do this" Gwen said bursting into tears "Please, i need you by my side ... I need my Daddy to help me through this ... I am so sorry ... Please Daddy"

Tom just ignored her and left the room, Elyan looked at her shook his head and left the room also.

"Gwen is pregnant"

Arthur was telling Uther about Gwen, he was really scared of what his reaction would be.

"Oh Arthur" Uther sighed "Well, what's done is done, When is she due?"

"December 1st, Gwen's birthday" Arthur said relieved all of a sudden,"She is 10 weeks pregnant now, she has a scan in 2 weeks, her 12 week scan"

"What are you going to do about housing? you can stay here, you can live here as long as you want but ..."

"We haven't decided yet" Arthur said, Just then the doorbell rang and Uther got up to answer, he opened the door to see Gwen stood on the doorstep in tears with a suitcase.

"Gwen" Uther said

"I have nowhere else to go" She said wiping her eyes

"Come in Gwen" Uther said "You can stay with us for however long you need"

They walked back into the front room and Arthur saw Gwen, he stood up and hugged her

"He kicked me out Arthur" Gwen muttered into his neck

"Gwen, you can stay here" Arthur said

"Your dad has said i can already"

"Gwen come here sweetie" Ygraine said and Gwen walked over, Ygraine grabbed her hands "We are here for you, okay ... You have no need to be scared"

"Thank you Ygraine"

"Right, you two need some rest, it's been a big day"

They went up to Arthur's room and Ygraine sat back on the sofa and sighed

"You alright?" Uther asked

"He's 16 Uther" Ygraine said

"So is she, they will get through this, it's not like they are alone ... They have us, I'll have a word with Tom ... he will come around to the idea"

In Arthur's room -

"and then he said to pack my bags and get out, they looked at me like they didn't know who i was anymore"

"Gwen, it will be okay you know ... We aren't alone" Arthur said and layed down next to her and putting his hand on her belly "I love you both, you and our baby"


	8. Chapter 8

**So chapter 8. It's only short, but i thought i'd leave you with another chapter before i go away for the weekend.**

**If spelling is bad it's cause i've not read over it, i didn't have time, So i'm sorry.**

**xxxx**

The next morning Arthur and Gwen got to school ... They were walking to their lockers as usual when Arthur felt someone grab him and throw him against the lockers, he composed himself and looked up to see Elyan who dived at him pushing him back into the lockers.

"What the hell Elyan!" Arthur shouted pushing him back off but Elyan just grabbed him again and pushed him straight back into the lockers holding Arthur by his neck

"You think you can just get my sister pregnant and get away with it Pendragon!" Elyan shouted, causing people to stop and see what was happening, this would be round school before school started.

"Fuck off Elyan! You and your dad kicked her out so don't start being all protective brother now!"

"YOU STILL GOT HER PREGNANT YOU BASTARD!" Elyan shouted and punched Arthur in the nose, everyone in the corridor was watching now and Guinevere heard people starting to whisper ...

"Elyan!" She shouted "Stop it! You and Dad kicked me out! Don't you think you have caused me enough upset! Get away from him!" Gwen shouted and pulled Elyan away, Elyan took a deep breath turned to walk off then turned again punched Arthur one more time then stormed off down the corridor.

They walked to form room and when they went in the whole of the form turned and looked at them, wow that had travelled fast.

They went to sit down when Vivian and Sophia started laughing.

"Slag" Vivian said through a cough.

Guinevere just turned her head and glared at her.

"Does explain all the puking" Sophia added

"And the fainting" Vivian continued

"And the weight gain" Sophia finished and they both laughed

"Ignore them" Arthur whispered to her

"Have i put weight on already?" She whispered back

"No, now ignore them"

Physical Education -

"We are doing rounders today year 11" Coach Helios said

"Sir!" Vivian said raising her hand

"Yes Vivian" Coach Helios sighed

"I don't think Gwen should do PE ... she is pregnant afterall"

"Oh seriously Vivian, i have been doing PE for the past 10 weeks while being pregnant!" Gwen snapped "Get over it"

"Girls, stop this arguing now ... right ... Arthur and Vivian are captains ... pick your teams"

...

Arthur had picked Guinevere, Merlin and Morgana taking full advantage of the fact that they hadn't already had their teams picked.

"Techincally you are cheating already" Sophia said to Arthur

"How do you figure?" Morgana asked rolling her eyes

"You have an extra person on your team"

"Fuck off with the pregnancy jokes you idiots" Guinevere snapped

"Shouldn't have opened your legs then" Vivian whispered to her

"Like you're one to talk, you're the biggest slapper in this school"

"Ooooo burn!" Arthur, Morgana and Merlin all said in sync

That night they were in Arthur's room and they heard knocking then the door opened

"Arthur ... Mum is on the way to hospital" Morgana said jumping up and down "She is in labour"

"So glad them two weren't having sex then" Merlin said laughing from behind Morgana

"She's in labour?" Arthur asked getting up "As in like, baby is about to be born?"

"And this guy is going to be a dad in 7 and a half months" Morgana said to Guinevere who just laughed

"I am worried sometimes" Gwen said rolling her eyes

"Come on we need to go!" Morgana squealed "I wanna meet my brother when he's born"

...

12 hours later -

Gwen had fallen asleep leaning on Arthur on one of the hospital benches and Morgana was drinking some more coffee to keep her going whereas Merlin was on his PSP.

"Battery is going to die. NOOO!" Merlin screamed as his psp died.

"Build a bridge and get over it babe" Morgana laughed

It wasn't long until they heard a very loud scream waking Guinevere who covered her ears.

"Ahhh la la la la la! I don't need to hear childbirth" She sang to herself

"Awww hunny" Morgana chuckled "That's what you get for having sex"

"Speak for yourself" Gwen laughed

About 10 minutes later the door opened and Uther came out of the room.

"He's here ... 6lb 2oz, Edward George Pendragon"

**May - 16 weeks pregnant **

Guinevere was sat in Arthur's room talking when they heard a knock at the door.

Arthur got up, opened the door, it was his mum.

"Arthur ... Gwen's dad is here" Ygraine whispered "He wants to talk to her"

"No" Arthur whispered back "He kicked her out he can fuck off"

Ygraine slapped Arthur round the head, Arthur put his hand to his head and started making a noise that a 4 year old would make when in trouble

"Owwww" He winged

"Well watch your language young man!" She snapped at him then called through the door "Gwen, your Dad is here he wants to talk with you"

Guinevere sat up on Arthur's bed looking worried.

She went downstairs and into the front room and she saw him sat there with Elyan

"Dad ... Elyan"

They both looked up at her, she was already starting to show a bump, Elyan has seen her around school and knew the bump was visible in her school uniform but her father hadn't seen her.

"Hello Guinevere ... We've just come to apologise Gwen ... We ... Well, mostly me, I reacted appauling, you're my daughter and i should have been there to give you support, the support you are going to need in the months and years to come ... I understand if you can't forgive us, but if you can then you can come home ... You are welcome back home any time Gwen ... We can turn the spare room into a nursery"

"Dad, do you actually mean this?"

"Yes i do, i am furious with how i reacted ... i should never have thrown you out and will never do ever again ... It's your home forever"

Guinevere didn't say a thing, she just walked forward and hugged them both

"I am so sorry Daddy" She cried not wanting to ever stop hugging them

In the kitchen

"Do you think it's going okay?" Arthur asked putting his ear against the door

"Arthur, there is about 3 rooms between the kitchen door and the front room" Uther laughed "You won't hear them"

"Leave me alone i am worried" Arthur said


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so so so so so sorry it's taken so long to update, i got insane writers block and then i lost everything i had written for the new chapter and spent about 3 days moping about it but now it's here so enjoy. Prom!**

Next week at school -

"I can not believe you didn't pick me!" Guinevere shouted in the canteen after PE. Everyone turned to see what was happening

"Well, i was hoping if you were left you wouldn't have to play, it was an odd number ... rugby is too dangerous, you're 16 weeks pregnant" Arthur tried to defend.

"You are talking out of your arse Pendragon!"

"No i'm not! Guinevere ... seriously stop getting narky with me, god!"

"Stop being narky! Well i'll tell you what Arthur ... When you find a way to have to his baby inside you then you can tell me not to be narky!" Guinevere shouted, poured the milkshake she had in her hand over his head, slammed the glass on the table and stormed out of the canteen, leaving Arthur, Merlin and Morgana sat there being stared at by half the school.

"What flavour do you think it is?" Merlin asked

"Oh shut up" Arthur snapped and left the canteen going straight to the boys toilets

The next day

"you know what you need to do Arthur? Ask her to prom ... You haven't done yet and it's the perfect way to get back on her good side" Morgana said that morning before they set off to school.

"Thanks for the advice" Arthur sighed rolling his eyes

"Trust me Arthur ... for once ... Go buy her some flowers or something and then ask her to prom"

"Ok fine, but if she throws the flowers at me then i will have to end you Morgana Pendragon"

...

Arthur took a deep breath, holding the rose he had in his hand and grabbed Merlin by his arm, he was not doing this on his own without his best friend there.

They found Guinevere and Morgana in the canteen having some breakfast and Arthur's stomach flipped.

_in front of everyone? _he thought to himself.

"Go for it mate" Merlin said grinning, Merlin had asked Morgana to prom the week before and after Arthur and Guinevere's argument this was Arthur's one shot at redemption

"Guinevere" Arthur said walking over to her, she turned around on the bench and looked up at him

"Yes?" She asked raising an eyebrow

"Get on your knee" Merlin whispered

"Shut up" Arthur whispered back, but Arthur did get down on one knee causing people to turn and watch what was happening "Guinevere Thompson ... Will you do me the honour of going to Year 11 prom with me?" he pulled the rose from behind his back holding it out to Guinevere.

All of Guinevere's anger at him from their argument the day before fizzled away and she couldn't help but smile.

Arthur was still knelt there with the rose out infront of him, hoping for an answer any moment as he felt like an idiot.

"Dude, move quick! Abort operation Prom, she has milkshake" Merlin whispered

"Shut up Merlin or ill throw the milkshake at you" Arthur whispered back, Guinevere just laughed at them, she took the rose from Arthur, leaned forward and kissed him.

"That a yes?" Arthur asked when Guinevere pulled away

"Sorry, yes. Yes i will" Guinevere said smiling and turned to Morgana "Girl, i am going to need help finding a prom dress"

"On it!" Morgana said on her Iphone searching "Maternity prom dresses"

"Maternity? Morgana, i am only 17 weeks pregnant" Guinevere laughed

"4 months Gwenny, 4 months and 1 week"

"Glad someone can do Math" Merlin teased sitting down next to Morgana

"Want me to pour milkshake over you? It's going to be tradition in us four soon" Morgana said slapping Merlin on his arm.

...

Arthur and Merlin were in Arthur's room getting their suits on and the girls were in Morgana's room getting their dresses on.

Tom, Uther, Ygraine, Hunith and Elyan and baby Edward were downstairs waiting for them to come down to set off.

The limo had been booked to pick them up at 7.30, Prom started at 7.30 so that was the perfect time for them to arrive at prom at about 7.45.

**6.50 - **

"I am going to look awful tonight" Guinevere sighed putting mascara on as Morgana sorted her hair.

"Guinevere, you are beautiful ... don't say that" Morgana said

"But, i have a bloody bump going on"

"It adds something" Morgana chuckled and walked infront of Guinevere sitting down "Arthur is absolutey in love with you Guinevere, He worships the ground you walk on, It's his baby, he isn't exactly going to run away screaming ... besides the bump is adorable ... Also Vivian is well jealous of you, she throws the fat comments at you cause she wishes she was having Arthur's baby"

"True" Guinevere laughed

"That dress is gorgeous, The guy at the shop said it's the only place you can get a dress that style and they only make it for maternity ... At least nobody else will be wearing it"

...

In Arthur's room.

"Ugh, i hate wearing a tie" Arthur winged trying to fasten it "God i can't do this"

"What the prom or the tie?" Merlin asked tying his tie straight away

"Well ... the tie, but the prom part is freaking me out too"

"Do you know what is the funny part? Prom is when most people wait to have sex first time ... Yet your girlfriend is pregnant" Merlin said laughing.

"Oh quiet" Arthur laughed throwing his tie at Merlin "Can you sort my tie out?"

"No, get your girlfriend to do it"

"Ugh, fine" Arthur sighed grabbing his tie hanging it round his neck, he picked up Gwen's rose he'd got for her and walked down his steps, out of his bedroom to Morgana's room.

He leaned on the door frame and knocked on the door.

Morgana opened the door and raised an eyebrow.

"What's matter? Poor little Arthur can't tie a tie?" Morgana asked laughing

"Shut up, is Guinevere in there?" He asked rolling his eyes

"Give me one moment and she'll be out, she can't get her shoes on by herself"

Morgana shut the door and walked over

"He's here for you ... Want some help babes?" Morgana asked trying not to laugh, Poor Guinevere was trying to lean down to put her heels on but couldn't reach

"Bloody bump .. I'm only 4 months and i can't even reach to put my shoes on"

Morgana helped Guinevere get her heels on and then went to finish getting herself ready.

"Better go, prince Charming is waiting for you with a tie he can't fasten" Morgana laughed

"What? but ... he has a school tie" Guinevere said and walked to the door, She opened the door and Arthur was stood leaning against the wall across the hall from Morgana's room.

"Oh my god" He said jaw dropped "You look absolutley stunning Guinevere"

"Thank you, you don't look so bad either" Guinevere said smirking

Arthur just laughed and stepped forward.

"Can you sort my tie out?" He asked and kissed her

When they pulled apart Guinevere looked at him and raised an eyebrow

"Baby, you have a tie for school ... You manage to tie that everyday" She said starting to tie his tie.

"Yer ... erm ... so i don't have a proper tie ... It's an elastic tie" Arthur confessed, Guinevere looked up at him and just smiled

"Arthur" She sighed and pulled his tie up "You do worry me sometimes"

"It's hard for some people"

They went downstairs and everyone turned and looked at them.

"What?" Arthur asked

"You look adorable" Ygraine said welling up "You both do"

"Mum ... don't cry ... please don't cry ... Oh god she's crying"

"It's emotional, my babies are growing up ... proms, having babies ... It's all too much for me" Ygraine cried

"Anyyyway, where are Merlin and Morgana?" Uther asked trying not to laugh

"We're here" Morgana announced walking in the front room

Uther got up and walked away and Ygraine burst into laughter

"I knew it would get him crying seeing Morgana in a prom dress" Ygraine laughed and then looked at Tom who was obviously trying not to cry. "Men, and they say i cry too much"

They got to prom and went in, people were staring at Guinevere and making her feel uneasy

"Why is everyone staring?" Guinevere whispered to Arthur

"Cause you look absolutley stunning" Arthur suggested

"I look fat is what i look"

"You don't look fat at all"

"She does actually" Vivian said from behind them

They turned around and Guinevere rolled her eyes

"Hey Vivian, The tango factory called, they asked when you're going for your next appointment you didn't book again after todays appointment" Guinevere snapped back

Vivian stood jaw dropped then stormed off

"Well done babe" Arthur laughed "Why does she need so much make up on?"

"Cause she thinks it looks good apparently"

"Anyway Gwen, it's prom, not get wound up by Vivian night ... Come on" Arthur said and pulled her off to the teacher who was insiting she had a photo of every couple for the school hallway next week.

They arrived home at 12.30, Arthur dropped Guinevere off and Guinevere ran in her house excited

"daddy! I'm prom queen!" She screamed

"Shhh" Thomas laughed "Elyan is in bed"

"Oh, sorry" She whispered "Daddy, I am prom queen"

"Arthur prom king?"

"Yes, of course, he is most popular boy in the year, but daddy i got prom queen!"

"Why are you so shocked? You're popular" Thomas asked confused

"Because people's opinion of me has gone down since i got pregnant, Nobody's opinion of Arthur has changed, just their opinion of me"

"It's the way of things Gwenny" Thomas explained "It's always the fault of the female unfortunatley"

**June - 20 weeks pregnant.**

At school, it was the week of the 6 form and careers course they had to do after finishing school.

"Well this is depressing" Gwen muttered to Arthur

"Right ... Merlin, what do you want to do for a career?" Professor Bayard asked

"What? Me! Why Me! ... Something with History" Merlin said

"Morgana" Proffesory Bayard said nodding to Morgana

"I wanna be on stage" Morgana said grinning and Vivian laughed, Morgana responded by scrunching up some paper and throwing it at her head

"Right 11C, stop it ... Arthur ... What do you wanna be?"

"Other than a dad" Edwin laughed

"Oh shut up Edwin" Arthur shouted then turned back "I want to be a writer"

"Really? Wow. That's something i've never had said by someone in my form before ... Gwen"

"Well i don't have a lot of option now do i" Gwen mumbled glaring at Arthur and Arthur flinched thinking he was going to be hit or something.

"Oh god, she's on one again" Vivian said

"Shut your face ... You try and be 5 months pregnant! I did want to be a dancer but that isn't really happening now" Gwen said

"Gwen, having a baby doesn't stop you having a career ... You can go back into dancing when your baby is a bit older" Professor Bayard explained "Don't worry, you can still have a career"

"A writer and a dancer, wow, that is going to be one badly off family" Vivian said

"Writing pays well if you have the ideas and i have tons, as does dancing and Gwen is an amazing dancer so how about you shut your face Vivian!" Arthur shouted

"RIGHT Year 11! STOP IT NOW! ... Vivian, your turn! What do you wanna be?"

"A stripper probably" Arthur laughed

"Pendragon ... out now!"

"What! Why me!" Arthur shouted

"Arthur ... now" Professor Bayard said, Arthur got up and stormed towards the door "I'll be one minute, wait outside"

Arthur stormed out and slammed the door

"Right ... I want you all to write 3 paragraphs on why you want to go into your chosen careers, if you don't know what it is you want to do yet then write something you are interested in and would possibly choose as a career and write about that"

Professor Bayard went out to talk to Arthur and Morgana turned to Gwen

"You okay?" She asked and Gwen nodded smiling "Camelot school of musical theatre have sent me a letter accepting me for summer school, which will help me a lot when i get to applying to Uni's"

"Morgana! That is brilliant" Gwen said smiling "You will do fantastic"

Outside in the corridor-

"Arthur ... I know you are going through a lot, i know it's hard for you, you have a baby on the way ... in 4 months even ... but you have to be calm alright ... don't let people be getting to you, they only react worse to people who let it get to them" Professor Bayard said "You alright?"

"I am stressed Sir ... Gwen is tired all the time, stressing at me all the time, My father and mother are at home at the moment, this moment in time sorting out a nursery in half of my room for when Archie or Issy stay at my house and i feel like i am under this constant pressure to be the perfect dad when in reality ... i have no idea what i am doing, when the baby is at my house, my responsibility, and it cries i don't know what to do, or how to calm it or what to do if it's sick ... I am scared sir, i have 4 months to prepare for this and i aren't even nearly ready"

"Have you told this to your parents?"

"No"

"You need to talk to them ... Tell them everything you told me ... Tell them how scared you are"

"Oh Arthur" Ygraine said that night when he had explained everything to them, she pulled her crying son into a hug "You know we aren't going to leave you alone in this right? We're here for you 100%"

"Arthur, it's going to be alright, we promise" Uther reassured "Have you spoke to Guinevere? Cause chances are she is as scared as you are if not more"

Arthur managed to escape him mum's hug and looked at his father

"I'd not thought about that" He admitted

_Arthur:_

_Hey beautiful_

_Gwenny:_

_Do you have to be soppy? *eye roll*_

_Arthur:_

_Sorry for calling my girlfriend beautiful, man, what a dick am i =P haha_

_Gwenny:_

_Oh shush, ha, You okay Arthur? _

_Arthur: _

_I'm fine, :) How are you doing babe?_

_Gwenny:_

_Do not get me started, i feel sick, tired, emotional, hungry, angry and turned on all at the same time, what is that all about? How is it even possible more to the point!_

_Arthur: _

_Sounds like fun, as much as i love you, i think i'm glad i'm here not there_

_Gwenny:_

_I'd have probably pounced you by now if you were. Haha._

_Arthur:_

_... ... ... ... Lucky me? =P_

June 30th - Last day of school for summer.

"So, i hope your GCSE results come back as you want them, and those of you who aren't coming back, i wish you good luck in your future, those who are returning into 6 form, We will see you in September for 2 years of hard work and career making" Mr Aredian said to the whole of year 11 at their leavers assembly. "Have a good summer and get refreshed for the next few years"

Guinevere and Arthur looked at one another and rolled their eyes, there would be no relaxing for either of them.

There was so much to do, baby shopping, enough suplies for both at Guinevere's and at Arthur's.

Sorting out both rooms


	10. Chapter 10

**A longer chapter this time. It's baby time!**

**(When i have done the adding up for Guinevere's pregnany, i realised i have added using a leap year calendar, it shouldn't mess it up too much though - Enjoy!)**

**September - 30 weeks pregnant. 7 and a half months**

Sumer went in no time, they had 9 weeks off aswell and it still flew.

Their GCSE results had been brilliant. Arthur had got 3A*'s, 4A's and 5 B's, Gwen had 4A*s, 4A's and 3 B's. Merlin and Morgana had both done brillliant too.

It was the the first day back at school, Guinevere was still going to school to start her AS Levels and would finish on 23rd November.

They walked into school and down the corridor, a bit slower than normal, Guinevere was rather slow on her feet now.

They put their stuff in their lockers and went up to the common room, walking in Arthur sat down and Guinevere looked at the chair.

"When i sit there, i aren't getting up for a few hours" She said and Arthur just laughed

"Sit down Guinevere"

Guinevere sat down and leaned her head on his shoulder

"Not moving for 12 more weeks"

Proffesory Bayard walked in to talk to the 6 formers -

"Welcome back 6 form, now i have a few notices, Can you stop parking in the front car park, you have your own car park for a reason 6 form, Last year the common room was regularly left in an atrocious mess, i realise it was the upper 6th that have just left just ... keep it tidy please this year guys and lastly please be careful around Guinevere ... Now i will hand your timetables out for this year"

...

"Why did i put down for performing arts? I can't do anything until baby is born" Guinevere ranted

"Guinevere, please calm down" Arthur interupted

"Welcome back preggers" they heard from behind them

"Hi Vivian" Guinevere said turning round smiling

"How you feeling?" she asked hugging Gwen

"Not great actually but that's common in pregnancy ... why are we ... get off me" Guinevere said pulling away

"Guinevere, she's actually being nice to you for once, don't be harsh. Sorry Vivian but she's very ..." Arthur started but was stopped by Guinevere putting a hand on his arm

"Careful how you finish that sentance Pendragon"

"Very very lovely" He suggested

"Good enough"

...

Loads of drama had kicked off at school that day but nobody knew what had happened, Arthur and Guinevere found out when they got back to Arthur's house that evening.

"You were caught having sexual intercourse in the school toilets!" Uther shouted from the front room

"What is sexual intercourse meant to even mean? it's just called sex these days" Merlin said

"Don't answer me back lad!" Uther snapped

Guinevere and Arthur had their ears pressed to the living room door listening to what was happening.

"You know what Dad, you are such an idiot! We're 17 almost! It's not illegal to have sex" Morgana shouted getting up off the sofa

"Sit back down! ... Illegal or not, it's still unacceptable to be having sex on school grounds ... Here is what we're going to do; Merlin ... Your mother is completley happy with these terms ... You are banned from coming to this house for the next month ... Morgana, you are banned from going to Merlin's for the next month! you are also grounded Morgana!"

"We've already been suspended for 2 weeks and banned from seeing one another, isn't grounding me just stupid?" Morgana asked

"Grounding is the perfect way to assure you won't go to his house ... Merlin, your mum said go home and she will have a word with you when she gets home"

Merlin sighed, rolled his eyes and stormed out of the front room, past Arthur and Guinevere and out of the Pendragon House.

Hunith was in the kitchen sorting tea out but was cross so was slamming things.

"Hunith" Ygraine said walking in the kitchen "Go home hun"

"I'm fine"

"No you aren't ... you are upset with Merlin and you need to go home and talk to him ... We will be fine, i can cook up a meal, it's been a few years but i'm sure i can sort something"

Hunith put the cloth in her hand down and turned to look at Ygraine with a smile.

"Thank you Ygraine" She said hugging her

Hunith gathered all her things and Merlin's bag which he had left when storming out of the house in a strop.

"Hey Hunith" She heard and turned round to see Arthur and Guinevere on the steps

"Hello sweetie pie" Hunith replied to Arthur

"Is Merlin in like loads of trouble?" Arthur asked really concerned about his best friend and his twin sister.

"He's already got a rolecking off your dad, i'll try my best to not be too harsh don't worry ... He's a teenage boy, i understand that ... Right i'd better go, see you tomorrow pumpkin"

"bye Hunith" Arthur sighed and turned to Guinevere "Come on, we'll go back upstairs"

Arthur got up off the step and Guinevere held onto the banister to pull herself up

"bit of help babe, 7 months pregnant here" Guinevere said

"Sorry beautiful" Arthur laughed helping her up, it took Guinevere about 5 minutes to walk to 1 and a half minute walk down Arthur's hallway and when she caught up with Arthur she slapped him for teasing her by skipping and backstepping down the hallway.

"You're such a loser Arthur Pendragon" Guinevere laughed as she threw herself on Arthur's bed and took a deep sigh "I am so ... tired"

Even from the corner of the house they were in they could hear shouting from the other side of the house of Morgana shouting at Uther telling him how much she hated him and that he was going to tear her and Merlin apart at some point and she never wanted to talk to him again.

"Ow!" Guinvere cried sitting up and Arthur dived next to her

"Are you alright?" He asked panick shown on his face

"The little bugger kicked me in my rib"

"Guinevere, do you have to say Ow? I panic" Arthur groaned and Guinevere raised her eyebrow

"Seriously? Have you ever been kicked in the rib ... from the inside - football and rugby don't count"

"Sorry"

**October - 37 weeks pregnant - 5 weeks till due date.**

"You alright Guinevere?" Thomas asked from outside the bathroom

"No, i thought morning sickness ended ... not kept going for the entire pregnancy! People lie!" She cried from the bathroom and brought up some more breakfast

"Arthur is here, I'll tell him you will be 2 minutes"

"No, you send him here ... he got me in this situation, the least he can do is hold my hair or something" Guinevere snapped angrily.

Thomas sighed and went downstairs and into the front room.

"Your turn Pendragon, I think she wants to kill you, don't say i didn't warn you" Thomas laughed sitting down and switching the tv on.

Arthur walked upstairs and slowly opened the bathroom door

"Hey beautiful" He said smiling

"I hate you" Guinevere cried with her head on the lid of the toilet

"I know, i don't blame you really. I'm a right prat" Arthur said making Guinevere laugh slightly

"You're right about that"

"All this will be worth it Gwen" Arthur tried to reassure

"Easy for you to say, you're not going through it"

"I know, but i am serious, It will be worth it ... We will have a baby Guinevere, a life that is the most important thing in the world, the most amazing most beautiful thing that ever existed and it will be ours"

**November 16th - 39 weeks pregnant.**

They were all sat in form room, Guinevere had been feeling great all morning, she hadn't been sick that morning, hadn't felt nauseas or dizzy. She'd been having pains in her stomach the night before but this morning she felt fantastic.

Arthur and Morgana and Merlin were hungover as it had been Arthur and Morgana's birthday the day before, Gwen had allowed them to drink in front of her with it being a birthday.

Professor Bayard was rambling on about something to do with courswork when Guinevere got a very strange feeling.

"Oh my god" She said and everyone turned and looked at her

"Gwen?" Arthur asked from the table behind hers "Are you okay?"

"My waters have broke" She said suprisingly calm and like it was an every day thing to bring into conversation whereas the entire class started panicking

_"Ewww!"_

_"Oh my god!"_

_"Ring an ambulance or something"_

_"oh shit! Shes going to die"_

"Year 12!" Proffesor Bayard shouted "Sit down all of you! She isn't dying Shaun. Are you sure your waters have broken Guinevere?"

"Well, its either that or i pissed myself and if i'm honest i hope i haven't pissed myself at 16 years old" Guinevere explained

"Ok, Morgana can you go and get Mr Gaius and Mrs Treena, explain what is happening, the rest of you except Gwen, Arthur and Merlin, go to Mrs Jacksons class, explain and wait there" Proffesor Bayard asked, by this time Arthur was sat on Guinevere's desk trying not to panic like others were.

Guinevere on the other hand was perfectly calm.

"Someone can go buy me a galaxy if they want" Gwen suggested

"Well prepared girl" Merlin said pulling one out of Arthur's coat pocket

"Oy!" Arthur shouted "I bought that for me!"

"And your girlfriend's waters have just broke" Merlin argued

"Thanks Merlin" Guinevere grinned and started eating the chocolate, she broke a bit off and pased it Arthur "Seing as it is yours"

"Oh thanks" He said sarcastically

Mrs Treena entered not long after with Morgana.

"Mr Gaius has rang an ambulance, Your dad is on his way to the hospital Gwen, and Mr Gaius is ringing your father and mother now Arthur" She explained "How are you feeling Gwen?"

"good, this chooclate bar is seriously nice"

"Not the chocolate" Mrs Treena said rolling her eyes

"Oh, the baby thing? Alright i think ... Ahhhhhhh! Ok ... maybe not, that hurt!"

"Breath Gwen" Mrs Treena said just as Elyan got to reception

"Uncle Elyan is here!"

"No baby yet El, just a lot of gross mucus looking stuff" Arthur laughed

"Grooos! No really, that is gross!" Elyan said giggling

"Don't you two be joking about, you don't have to push a child out of you that could weigh between about 5lb and 9lb ... When you push that out of you then you can joke about" Gwen shouted then got a pain again "AHHHHHHH!"

"Ok Breath Gwen" Mrs Treena said rubbing her back while on the phone trying to get hold of people and Arthur held her hand which Gwen just squeezed

"OWWWWW! GWEEEEN!" Arthur shouted "Oh god that hurt!"

Gwen and Mrs Treena both looked at Arthur with raised eyebrows

"Sorry?" He said "Breath baby"

"If one more person tells me to breath, i will rip Pendragon's balls off so he can't get me pregnant ever again! Is that clear?" Gwen shouted

"Can i test that?" Elyan asked grinning and Arthur jokingly glared at him

Just then 2 paramedics walked in with Mr Gaius

"Hello" One of them said with a big smile "I am Jennifer ... What's your name sweetpea?"

"Guinevere, Gwen for short" Gwen said almost crying now from the pains

"Right Gwen ... How long have you been having pains?" Jennifer asked

"Since last night but i've felt fine all morning"

"Your waters have broke i see" Jennifer said "Right, we're going to get your in a wheelchair okay?"

Gwen nodded and Jennifer turned and looked at everyone

"Who's the father of the baby?" She asked

"Me" Arthur said

"Right, come on soon to be father" Jennifer asked as another Paramedic who's name turned out to be Jamie helped Gwen into a wheelchair.

"I'll drive these two up to the hospital" Mrs Treena said to Professor Bayard gesturing to Elyan and Morgana

"Woah! I wanna go too!" Merlin said

"Okay, these three" She laughed.

At hospital an hour and a half later they were still waiting.

"This is the longest labour in ever" Merlin said

"Not really sweetie, i was in labour with you for 24 hours" Hunith said

Just then they heard a scream from the room Gwen was in, but it wasn't Gwen, it was Arthur.

"Haha! Gwen is hurting him again" Elyan laughed

"This is boring" Morgana sighed "I want a coffee, anyone want one?"

"Please" Uther said and Ygraine nodded

...

"Seriously, how much longer is this going to take?" Elyan yawned

"However long it needs to El" Tom mumbled while reading his paper

Not 5 minutes passed before they heard a baby's cry from Gwen's room

The door opened almost instantly and Arthur came out with a big smile on his face.

"It's a girl" He sighed smiling "It's Isabella Pendragon"

"How's Gwen?" Tom asked

"She's great, she's absolutley great"

Arthur then heard Gwen from the room calling him

"Better go" He said smiling and went back in the room

Gwen was sat holding her baby when Arthur walked back over smiling.

"You are so amazing" He sighed and kissed her head then looked down at his baby wrapped up in a blanket "She is so beautiful"

"She is, she looks just like you Arthur" Gwen said

She was right, she may have had her mothers skin complextion and little dark curls on her head but the rest of her was Arthur, her mouth, her nose, her ears, she then opened her eyes, they were Arthur too.

"Do you want to hold her?" Gwen asked, Arthur panicked for a moment thinking he might hurt her or break her if he held her, then he realised this was his little girl, his little princess, his little star, he had to hold her so he nodded slowly. He took a deep breath and Gwen passed her over to him.

He was surprised how natural it felt, he felt like he'd always known what to do, he felt like he'd known her forever, he loved her more than he thought possible, he never thought he could love someone as much as he loved Gwen but from that moment he did.

"Hello my Isabella" He started and Isabella closed her eyes, then yawned and opened them again, he smiled down at her "I love you so much ... I really do ... You're my little princess ... I won't let anybody hurt you princess, ever"

"You can take her to show them lot if you want" Gwen said yawning "They will be itching to see her out there"

Arthur stood up with her and walked towards the door, opening it and walking outside into the corridor with her.

"Hey guys ... Meet Isabella"

They stood up and walked over to see her eyes taking everything around her in

"Aw she is gorgeous" Morgana said "Can i please steal her and run away to mexico?"

"No!" Arthur snapped defensively "My baby, get your own"

"Don't encourage her" Merlin laughed


	11. Chapter 11

**I know you can't drive in England till 17 and so Arthur couldn't possibly have learnt to drive and passed his test by now but i don't care about that law right now. My fiction, my rules Haha. Also, an Ofsted inspection says very little about the truth of nurseries, i am a nursery practitoner myself so i know, We got a "good" off Ofsted yet we get absolute amazing reviews about us and everyone in the area talks wonderfully about us, we just had a very picky Ofsted inspector, our EYS said we should have got 'oustanding' - Also i know this chapter is a bit scatty and all over but i am trying to start the into of Isabella and i found it hard. Enjoy anyway.**

It was 2 days before Guinevere got sent home, the hospital wanting to keep a closer eye on her and Isabella with her being a younger mum.

She had 2 months with her daughter before she had to go back to 6 form in February and send her to Nursery each day, she was not looking forward to that day.

When she got home Isabella was fast asleep in her car seat, She was so grateful that Arthur had passed his test so quickly.

She got her out of her seat carefully and layed her down in her moses basket. It was a lovely moses basket, it had been a gift from Merlin and Morgana. It was cream coloured, mutual colours due to nobody knowing what they were having, and it had a picture of a teddy bear on it and some teddys dangling from the top of it. It had come with 2 free alternate covers one said "Princess" and one "Prince"

"That is being changed the moment she wakes up" Arthur whispered smiling at Gwen

"You better not spoil her rotten" Gwen said raising an eyebrow at him

"Of course i won't" Arthur laughed

"Sure, i believe that" Gwen said sarcastically

That evening Arthur got Isabella in her moses basket and gave her a kiss on her head

"I love you princess" He whispered "Daddy will see you tomorrow"

"You don't want to go do you" Guinevere said smiling slightly

"No, not really ... Not at all"

"We will be fine Arthur ... You can come round in the morning whatever time you wake up ... Me and Bella will be awake at a ridiculous time anyway"

Guinevere had a tiring night, Isabellla woke up 7 times during the night, she couldn't wait till tomorrow night when herself and Isabella were staying with Arthur.

Arthur got to the house at about 7.30, Tom let him in and they went into the front room.

"Morning Gwen, you okay?" He asked

"Tired, Bella was up 7 times during the night"

"Ouch, well if it helps, i didn't really sleep, We can take it in turns tonight babe" He reassured

"Can not wait" Guinevere said half laughing

"Where is my beautiful princess anyway?" He asked then saw the moses basket in the corner and went over to see her layed there looking up at him "Hello my beautiful ... i missed you so much"

He picked her up and kissed her head.

The doorbell rang 2 minutes later and Elyan answered

"They are in the front room" He said and went upstairs, he was not happy he had been woken up so much during the night and had to go to school. As much as he loved his neice.

Merlin and Morgana walked into the room and Merlin went over to Arthur

"Hey Mocha princess" Merlin said and kissed her head

"Mocha princess?" Guinevere asked laughing

"Yes, problem?"

"No, it's good, i love it ... Hows school?"

"Same as ever" Morgana sighed sitting down "Everyone is asking how you, Arthur and Bella are ... we're taking the pictures in today"

"Oh good, Proffesor Bayard said as soon as i had baby i had to send pictures in to show the form" Guinevere laughed "We might come in to school some point this week to see everyone"

Morgana and Merlin got to school and went into form room.

When Proffesor Bayard left the room to go to his office Morgana pulled photos out of her bag

"Pictures!" Morgana said and opened the photo wallet "My beautiful beautiful neice"

She started passing the photos round and everyone was saying how beautiful she was.

"She is absolutley gorgeous isn't she ... If Gwen is feeling alright they said they will come in some point this week to see you all"

Sophia and Vivian were sat at their desk and looked at one another and smirked

"She isn't all that you know" Vivian said and the entire class turned to look at her shocked

"She's stunning" Said one of the girls, Kat

"Stop being total Morons" Owain said "She's beautiful, you're just jealous it's Arthur and Gwens not Arthur and yours!"

"Don't say shit about my neice bitch ... i will END you"

Just then Proffesor Bayard walked back

"Why do i feel like i walked back in to an argument? ... 6th year with the same form Clive, you should know not to leave them alone" He muttered to himself

"Sir! Do you want to see Arthur and Gwen's baby?" Morgana asked walking over and taking the photo off Vivian and walking over to the desk

"Awwwh, she is beautiful" Professor Bayard said "Looks like Arthur doesn't she"

"yer, She has Guinevere's hair and skin complextion, other than that she is Arthur"

...

That night -

"She's asleep" Arthur sighed falling onto his bed and Guinevere smiled

"hard work isn't it"

"Yes, how you did that on your own last night i do not know"

"I had my dad, he got up and helped too" Guinevere explained "Sleep anyway Arthur, she'll be awake in about an hour or 2"

Just as they fell asleep they were woken up by Bella crying again.

"Oh my god" Arthur moaned waking up

"Fun eh" Guinevere yawned

"I'll get up" Arthur said and rolled out of bed

...

The next morning Arthur was exausted, he'd let Guinevere sleep and took Bella downstairs at about 2am and slept on the sofa so he could wake up for her when she cried and not disturb Guinevere.

When Arthur woke up at 7.15 he went over to the moses basket but Bella wasn't in it.

"Bella!"

Arthur panicked, where the hell was she, he had lost his 4 day old daughter, he ran into the kitchen to see Ygraine with her in her arms while she did about 10 other jobs like helping Hunith sort out everone's breakfast, helping Eddie with his breakfast and talking to Merlin.

"Oh my god, You scared me mum! I thought somebody had kidnapped her" Arthur's breathing calmed down now he had seen his daughter was fine

"No, she started crying so i took her before she woke you, she's had her 7am bottle"

"Thanks mum" Arthur sighed sitting down at the table as Ygraine put Bella in her bouncer.

"Bella boo" Merlin said smiling and her eyes followed the noise to him "She's got good hearing"

"She's going to be a clever one if she's following noises already" Hunith said

"Are you going to school today to see everyone?" Ygraine asked Arthur and Arthur nodded while yawning

"If Guinevere is feeling alright yes"

Just at that moment Guinevere walked in the room.

"Why did nobody wake me when Bella cried?"

"Cause you needed a good night sleep Gwen ... Ok, please dont give me that look, it scares me"

They got ready, got Isabella in her pram and set off to school with Morgana and Merlin.

They got to school and Gwaine and Lance walked over

"Hey guys" Gwaine said and hugged Gwen as Lancelot looked over into the pram

"Aww she is so cute"

Everyone was smitten over Bella, everybody thought she was absolutely beautiful and wanted to hold her, Arthur was being very protective over her though.

"Just, be careful!"

"Arthur, she's my niece for christ sake" Morgana laughed "And she's a beautiful neice" she continued in a baby voice "She's absolutley stunning and beautiful and auntie Morgana loves her lotsies!"

"But she's only really tiny"

"She will be fine, okay?" Guinevere laughed

That evening at Arthur's house -

"We are ofsted registered at Outstanding, we take great care and dedication in what we do at Jitterbugs and your child's safety and wellbeing comes first at all times" Arthur read from the prospectus of a Nursery "Ok, i don't like the sound of this place"

"Arthur, not a single Nursery is going to say Isabella Pendragon is our number 1 priority" Uther laughed

"Well it should, she is number 1 priority"

"To you, and to Guinevere and to us, but at a nursery there is other children too" Ygraine said rolling her eyes

"I like this one" Morgana squealed "Just because they have cute kids"

"Morgana, it's a satisfactory nursery to Ofsted" Arthur said

"You have thrown off every outstanding one so shut up"

"Ooh this one looks briliant" Arthur said ignoring Morgana while looking at another prospectus

"What is a pre-prepatory Nursery?" Guinevere asked

"It is a feeder to prepatory school, which then leads them onto private school" Arthur explained

"Ok my child is not attending private school Arthur" Guinever snapped

"It's the only decent nursery, the rest of them are rubbish, Some of us can afford it"

"No! They are all good! You are just letting your inner snob take over! I am not sending my child to prepatory school just so that you are satisfied she will be surrounded by all the other rich kids who have ellocution lessons every night! You can argue that we can afford it all you want, but the truth is that you can afford it! I can not afford for her to go to private nursery and private school! She is going to a normal school! It was good enough for you! it's good enough for Isabella!" Guinevere shouted, threw a prospectus at him and stormed out.

Arthur sat there shocked for a moment and Ygraine sighed and got up.

"Well dealt Arthur" She said and went upstairs after Guinevere.

When Ygraine got to Arthur's room she saw Guinevere had put some stuff in a bag already and was getting Isabella into her car seat.

"Gwen?"

Guinevere looked up and saw Ygraine looking over at her worried.

"I have to get away Ygraine, otherwise i will hurt him" Gwen admitted

"I understand sweetie, Men are frustrating at times ... You going back home?" Ygraine asked and Guinevere nodded "Want me to tell him?"

"When we're actually gone"

Guinevere got the rest of her and Isabella's things, picked up the car seat and left, getting Isabella into the car and setting off.

Ygraine walked into the living room and looked at Arthur.

"She's gone, and taken Isabella with her"

"What!" Arthur shouted getting up

"She left just now"

Arthur grabbed his trainers, grabbed his car keys and left, getting in his car and driving up towards Guinevere's house.

Guinevere got to the house and opened the front door, she went into the living room to see Elyan sat talking to Jessica, Vivian's younger sister.

"What is she doing here?" Guinevere snapped wiping tears away

"She's my girlfriend" Elyan announced to Guinevere

"You had better be joking me Elyan Thompson"

"Guinevere?" Thomas said walking into the living room "I thought you and Bella were at Arthurs"

Guinevere looked at her dad, her eyes welled up and she put Bella's car seat down and left the room before starting to cry again.

"Gwen!" Thomas shouted chasing after her

"Dad, i don't wanna talk about it, Arthur is a pillock and my brother is now dating my worst enemies sister ... How could he do that?"

Arthur got to Gwen's house and knocked on the door, Thomas answered and didn't say anything, he just raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry" Arthur said instantly

"It's not me who is sat in their room in tears saying that you don't deserve a daughter and that they never wanna see you again"

"Look, please just ... at least let me say goodnight to Bella"

Thomas looked up the stairs from where he was and then back to Arthur

"Quickly and quietly" Thomas whispered and stepped aside to let him in "She's in the front room"

Arthur stepped quietly into the front room and saw Bella layed on the floor with her play gym, Arthur walked over and picked her up, he gave her a kiss and held onto her not wanting to let go.

"I love you princess, Mummy and Me will sort this out, i promise"

"Who says we will"

Arthur turned around and saw Guinevere stood in the doorway

"Guinevere, Look i am sorry but i just want whats best for Bella"

"How? by being a snob about everything?"

"You are saying i am a snob!" Arthur shouted putting Bella down who starting crying

"Get out!" Guinevere snapped

"What!"

"GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE AND STAY AWAY FROM ME AND BELLA!" Guinevere now almost screamed

Arthur looked at her, he could have cried, he took one look at Bella and left the house.

He drove back home and got in the house he cried in his mums arms for about an hour before falling asleep.

**So, i know that argument started out as something little and what probably seemed a bit pathetic to end so badly, but they have a 4 day old baby, they are tired and stressy and under stress and pressure.**


	12. Chapter 12

**In most Pre-Prep, you can't go till you're 1. Shorter chapter but i don't want people freaking out about the break up. I am really enjoying writing Bella, also the nursery stuff is quite acurate as i work in a nursery :) :) Enjoy.**

It had been 2 days since the argument, Arthur had tried his best to get hold of Gwen. He rang, he texted he turned up at the house but Elyan had told him she didn't want to see him.

He'd had enough.

He was on his sofa in his room crying when their was a knock on his bedroom door.

"Go away" He cried but his door opened anyway, he looked up ready to shout at whoever it was when he saw Gwen stood there with Bella's car seat in her hand.

"Hello Arthur"

Arthur couldn't believe it he wanted to run over and kiss her, he wasn't going to screw this up again though.

"Guinevere, how are you both? I tried to get into contact but -"

"I know, and i am sorry Arthur, I overreacted; i was tired and stressed, i got cross for no reason"

"I am sorry too Guinevere, i was a snob and i was stupid, i just love and care about you and Bella so much, you two are my world"

Guinevere put Bella's car seat down and threw herself forward at Arthur, pressing her lips against his as he ran his hands through her hair. Arthur pulled away and Guinevere noticed he was crying

"I missed you Guinevere, so much"

"It was 2 days" Guinevere said wiping his tears away

"I know, but i missed you ... so much"

"Oh Arthur ... Give your daughter a hug, she misses her daddy"

Arthur crouched down infront of Bella's car seat and took her out.

"Bella, i missed you more than i can ever explain ... Daddy is never leaving you again - i promise"

_**February - Bella 2 months old.**_

Guinevere was going back to school today, They had eventually agreed on going to Jitterbugs till she was 2 then sending her to Camelot Pre-Prep and that Arthur promised he would pay for all the fees, but she would only go to Jitterbugs 2 days a week until she was slightly older, Ygraine said she would look after her during school time for the other 3 days of the week.

"Are you ready?" Arthur asked Guinevere

"No, not at all"

They drove up to the Nursery and pulled up outside, it was 8.25 when they arrived.

They rang the bell and the door was answered

"Hi, It's Bella's first day" Guinevere explained to a lovely looking woman.

"Hi, i'm Maisey, do come in ... I will be one of the people working in Bella's room, did you visit?"

"We did" Arthur said smiling

They went into the baby room and then went up a ramp to an extra little room where there was another woman with another tiny baby.

"This is Joanne, she looks after the only other tiny baby there is in the room at the moment and will also be taking care of Bella, we keep the tiny babies in this area of the room and when Bella reaches a more confident age of around 4 or 5 months she will start to play down in the other part of the baby room, which i am guessing you were told on the visit" Maisey explained

Guinevere and Arthur took Bella into the Tiny babies area that was called -Minibugs- '_adorable'_ Gwen thought.

When they explained some things with Joanne and gave all her stuff over and a copy of her routine Arthur nudged her.

"Guinevere, school, come on" Arthur said trying to be brave and not cry, he didn't want to leave her as much as Guinevere but he wanted to be strong.

"Ok, I'm coming" Guinevere said and gave Bella a kiss "Mummy will be back soon ... I won't be much after 3.30"

Guinevere was so upset having to leave, but after some encouragement and reassurance they she could ring them as much as she wanted to check on Bella she slowly left after Arthur had given Bella a kiss and they'd both said bye.

As soon as Arthur and Guinevere had left Joanne and Maisey turned to one another.

"Awww, bless them" Maisey said as Joanne took Bella out of her car seat and took her coat off

"She is proper beautiful" Joanne said smiling down at Bella "you're a stunner aren't you"

Bella responded by making a gurgling noise and squealed.

It had been a long day at school and it finally got to 3.20 and Guinevere grabbed Arthur by the arm as soon as she saw him leave English.

"Ow, Guinevere, my arm"

"Sorry, but we need to go get Bella"

They got to nursery and Arthur picked her up and hugged her.

"Awww princess, we missed you, were you a good girl?"

"She was a little star" Joanne said honestly "She was really good and she's taken all her bottles really well, she has slept briliantly"

"Oh good" Guinevere said and leaned over and kissed Bella who was in Arthur's arms still.

They went back to Arthur's and Thomas was there.

"Dad?" Guinevere asked

"Oh hey"

"what are you doing?" Guinevere was really confused.

"Uther invited me around this evening, he thinks we need to know more about one another now we have a mutual grandchild" Thomas laughed

"Makes sense" Arthur said walking in with Bella and laying her down by her play gym "Doesn't it beautiful, doesn't it princess, it does doesn't it!"

Guinevere looked over at Arthur crouched infront of Bella looking over her and sticking his tongue out then tickling her.

Arthur smiled down at her again and said "Bella boo!" - as he did Bella responded with a smile, her first ever smile.

"GWEN!"

"I saw" Guinevere walked over beaming "I am so proud, she smiled! Dad, she smiled" Guinevere turned to Thomas who was smiling

"I know sweetie" Thomas chuckled

"Make her do it again Arthur" Guinevere said

Arthur covered his face with his hands and then pulled them away and said "Bella!"

Bella this time started with a smile and proceeded to giggling.

"Oh my god! She giggled!" Arthur said welling up "My baby is growing up, she is going to be going to university soon"

"University? Really Arthur?" Thomas laughed


	13. Chapter 13

**March - Bella 3 and a half months old, Sorry been a while again, Also writing another Fiction about Arthur and Guinevere, :) Hoping to post soon.**

Bella was already 3 months and a half old, and was as cute as ever. She had a lot of Gwen's personality, which consisting in giggling a lot, squealing and smiling to Arthur, Guinevere and Elyan who Bella had found she loved lots.

Both Arthur and Gwen were completely besotted with her, and dropping her off in Nursery got harder every day.

On a sunny friday morning they left her there, with Arthur bathing her with "I love you princess" and "Daddy will be back soon, I promise"

She was clutching her blanket and looked up at him with her big blue eyes and smiled. Gwen had to pull Arthur away otherwise he'd stay there with her forever. Once they arrived at school, they were greeted by Merlin and Morgana, who were ready for Proffesor Bayard's class.

When they arrived, he already had written on the board - _**Year 12 trip to Cornwall- **_

Gwen froze on her spot and Arthur gasped.

"No. No, not this soon. I can't leave Bella already!" she said to Arthur, almost in tears.

"Babe, calm down, she will be okay, we can leave her with mum, you know she loves her." Arthur tried to soothe Gwen, although he was terrified by the possibily of having to leave Bella so soon.

"Ah, come on in" Professor Bayard told them. "We're going on a trip with all of the Year 12 on this weekend, it'll be a great experience for all of you, and for college and..'"

Gwen wasn't paying atention anymore, She was a mess inside, though she tried hard not to show it.

She had her baby only for almost 4 months and was going to let her go for a whole weekend. It might not be a lot but it felt like a year to Gwen. The same thing was going through Arthur's mind. She was his little princess, how could he be without her?

...

After Mr. Bayard's class, they had to go to English, and on the hallway they ran into Vivian and Sophia.

"I cannot handle this right now" Gwen said to Arthur "Please, not now."

"Oh here they are, the parents of the year" said Vivian. "And how is your little puppy?"

"Fuck off, Vivian, and don't call her that." Arthur said, and gave her his worst death glare. Arthur wasn't the type of person who would lash out to someone like that, but Vivian had been giving him enough shit and he wasn't going to take anymore, specially regarding his daughter.

Vivian's eyes widened and Arthur passed right through her, without giving her time to say anything else.

"Thank you babe, if it was up to me I'd end that bitch on the spot."

"It's alright Gwen, she got on my nerves. Let's go to English"

Their day passed on fine, though their minds weren't in the right place. They went straight to pick up Bella in the nursery, and she started laughing and babbling when she saw them.

After they picked her up, they went to Arthur's house, and told his parents about the trip. Ygraine was thrilled about the idea of having her granddaughter for the whole weekend.

"Plus Eddie will have someone else to play with" she mentioned, trying to cheer Arthur and Gwen up. "He's almost 1 year old now, he's already walking and exploring much more, they'll have só much fun!"

As if he was called, Eddie entered the room and squealed "Arar!" and ran to Arthur, who grabbed the boy and held him up.

"And how's my little bro, eh? Aren't you a good boy who's going to have a wonderful time with Bella?"

"Bera!" he said excitedly and started clapping his little hands. Arthur laughed and held him tighter.

"See babe? She is going to be okay here, without a doubt."

That seemed to ease Gwen's mind, and though it didn't make being apart from her daughter for a whole weekend easier, it made her sure that she'd be in more than capable hands.

Uther walked in the room from work and sat on the sofa

"Why i ever try at work i don't know" He sighed sitting back closing his eyes

"Eddie, be careful with Bella" Arthur said at Eddie who was rocking Bella's bouncer a bit too much, Uther opened one eye and looked at Arthur

"His name is Edward and her name is Isabella"

"Dad, really?" Arthur asked rolling his eyes

"Well, that is their names Arthur"

Arthur looked at Guinevere who was trying to not laugh

...

That weekend they got all sorted and Ygraine and Thomas took them up to school on the friday with Bella, the day they went away.

"Anything at all ring me straight away" Guinevere was going on and on to her dad and Ygraine.

Ygraine was looking after her friday and saturday and Tom and Elyan were looking after her sunday night.

"Funny thing Gwen, I've had 2 children of my own and Ygraine has had 3" Tom laughed

"Oh shush dad, you know what i mean, i am just worried"

"She will be fine sweetie" Ygraine reassured "You go and have fun"

Arthur and Guinevere both said bye to Bella and Arthur didn't want to let her go.

"Release the baby" Ygraine laughed

"Arthur, Guinevere, come on, Say bye to Bella quickly" Mrs Edmunds called from the coach

"You be a good girl, we love you" Guinevere said and gave Bella a kiss as did Arthur and they said bye to Ygraine and Tom, grabbed their bags and jumped on the coach

Arthur sat next to Merlin and Guinevere sat down next to Morgana noticing she was in a world of her own and looking very pale.

"You okay Morgana?"

Morgana turned to look at Guinevere and smiled

"I'm fine, Is Bella okay?" Morgana asked

"She had sniffles this morning, maybe i shouldnt have left her"

"You know she will be fine Gwen"

"Missing your baby yet Thompson?"

Gwen and Morgana turned around and saw Vivian and Sophia in the seat behind them

"Oh god" Guinevere sighed and then said louder for them to hear "Piss. off. get it?"

It was a 4 hour drive until they reached the hostels they would be staying in.

Mrs Edmunds and Proffesor Bayard read out who was in rooms with who.

"If you so much as look in my or Sophs direction Pendragon or Thompson i will break you" Vivian said as the 4 of them went into their room

Guinevere looked at Morgana and smirked

"I thought you two weren't friends anymore"

"Yer i thought that too" Morgana joined in

"What makes you think that?" Vivian asked

"Well, Last i heard you called Sophia a stupid whore and Sophia, you called Vivian a spoilt two faced bitch who is nowhere near as pretty as you" Guinevere wasn't lying, they had been slagging each other off and everyone in the school year knew.

"You said what bitch!" Vivian screeched and pushed Sophia who went flying

"You called me a whore! I will kill you!" Sophia got back up and went to hit Vivian and they kept fighting and arguing, Morgana and Gwen sat back on their beds watching and chuckling until Mrs Edmunds came in and split them up and took them out to cool off.

"Nice one Gwen" Morgana laughed and hi-5ed Gwen.

The next morning they were going down to the local shopping area to have a look around, it wasn't an educational trip, it was just a break for them to have fun.

Morgana was walking down one of the streets with Merlin and Arthur and Guinevere who was trying to get signal on her phone.

"I feel sick" Morgana said suddenly and grabbed the nearest bin, yanking the lid off and throwing up in it.

"Morg, are you alright?" Merlin asked grabbing her hair out of her face as Arthur rubbed her back

Just as this was happening Proffesor Bayard was walking past

"Is she alright?" He asked

"she just threw up" Merlin explained looking concerened

"Right, lets get her back to the hostel"

Later that afternoon -

"Gwen, i need to talk to you" Morgana said sitting on her bed

"What is it?"

"Ok, straight out with it ... Gwen, i'm pregnant" Morgana said thinking nobody was around, not knowing that outside the door was Vivian.

"Sorry pardon? Please repeat that"

"I am pregnant ... 2 months pregnant"

"Morgy, you are joking right?" Gwen asked but Morgana shook her head "Oh man, Have you told anybody else?"

"no, just you"

...

That evening -

Morgana and Guinevere were in the food hall and Merlin came walking over looking very pale.

"Thanks for letting me find out from Vivian, Morgana. Why didn't you tell me! You told Vivian of all people before me!" Merlin snapped looking like he was going to start crying

"Merlin? What are you ..."

"MORGANA IS PREGNANT!" Sophia shouted in the middle of the hall and everyone turned to look at them

"oh my god" Morgana said starting to cry

"You're pregnant!" Arthur asked shocked

Morgana couldn't speak she just got up and stormed out, past Sophia, pushing her over as she went, the teachers tried to stop her but she got past them and out to her room where she layed on her bed and cried.

Guinevere got up to go talk to Morgana but Arthur stopped her.

"This is a job for the twin brother" Arthur said smiling and left the hall to go after Morgana.

He knocked on the door and slowly opened it to see Morgana layed on her bed in tears.

"Morgs?" Arthur walked over and sat down next to her on her bed and leaned down to hug her "It will be alright Morgy, you know that? I promise, When are Pendragons ever wrong?"

"Sophia and Vivian are such bitches, how did they find out?" Morgana mumbled into a cusion

"I don't know, they live off gossip Morgana, we know that, we've put up with them since reception, but like i just said, we've put up with them since reception, don't let this get to you, We have been through too much with them in the last 13 years, you can get through this"

Morgana sat up and looked at Arthur smiling

"Thank you so much for not going out with Vivian" Morgana said half laughing "Bella could have been hers and i can't think about sharing family with that bitch"

"No way, she is vile, Vile Vivian, remember, how did we cope before Merlin and Gwen came along?" Arthur asked, laughing at the memory of reception.

_***Flash back***_

_**Arthur and Morgana were sticking together, they had no friends, Merlin and Guinevere weren't in Camelot until late reception and it was the two of them until then.**_

_**They were stood on the wall outside their class room, day 5 of reception class and it had been the same every day of their first week at school, hand in hand, terrified, their dad was late picking them up again, Vivian walked out of gym class which happened to be in school and saw them**_

_**"your daddy still not come for you, he doesn't love you if he forgets you" She said and laughed**_

_**"Shut up Vivian!" Arthur shouted**_

_**"Yer, you're vile vivian!" Morgana continued**_

_**"VILE VIVIAN! VILE VIVIAN!" they chanted over and over**_

_**They reduced Vivian to tears that day, she ran away crying and to find her mummy saying that Arthur and Morgana were bullying her. They got into a lot of trouble that evening when their dad found out, No supper and straight to bed.**_

"We were cruel" Arthur laughed

"Worth it to put her in her place"

There was a knock on the door and it slowly opened to reveal Merlin and Gwen, Merlin's eyes were red and he had obviously been crying.

"I'm sorry Morgana" He said, Morgana sat up and smiled

"Me too, i didn't tell Vivian though Merlin, i don't know how she found out but i am so sorry you found out from her"

"Arthur" Guinevere whispered trying to be subtle

"Ok Gwen" Arthur laughed and got up leaving them both alone.

They got home on monday and word had somehow got back to Uther, they could have guessed how.

Uther, Ygraine and Hunith were stood in front of the sofa that Morgana and Merlin were sat on.

"Something you want to tell us?" Uther started

"Other than the fact you're getting a bald patch?" Merlin asked

"Merlin!" Hunith snapped "You're in trouble young man so don't start getting smart"

"Am i really getting a bald patch Ygraine?"

"Not now Uther, Focus on our daughter please"

"Right ... When were you going to tell us that you're pregnant Morgana?" Uther continued

"Does everyone in Camelot know or something? Was a bulletin posted!" Morgana snapped standing up

"I am so cross Morgana!"

"You were fine when it was Arthur! How is that fair?"

"This is you Morgana! You can barely tie your shoe laces!"

"Ok, not fair, i learnt to do that before Arthur!"

"It's not any of your business anyway! It's ours!" Merlin shouted standing up, Uther grabbed Merlin by the collar lifting him off the floor

"It's all my business when you got my daughter pregnant you worm!"

"Dad get off Merlin!" Morgana screamed "I don't get how you can be fine with Arthur having a baby but you're giving me such greif"

Outside in the hallway -

Guinevere and Arthur were listening in.

"I feel so bad" Arthur whispered as they went back upstairs, Bella's was starting to cry and they could hear it through the monitor "He was fine when i told him about you, yet he is furious about Morgana"

"He will calm Arthur" Guinevere tried to reasure.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - Some parts of Bella's development is accurate to her age but also a lot of it is early cause as they said earlier on she is very clever. I want a very clever Bella kkthanks.**

**June- Bella - 6 months old. Morgana 5 and half months pregnant**

"How's sex therapy going?" Arthur asked Merlin one morning waiting for Guinevere and Morgana to take Isabella to nursery before going to school.

"It's not sex therapy, it's sensate focusing"

"so ... sex Therapy" Gwaine said joining the conversation

"No"

"My other mate went into sex therapy and they got to have sex infront of the therapist eventually" Lance started

"It's not Sex therapy!" Merlin snapped

"Babe, it's sex therapy" Morgana said walking over with Guinevere who was pushing Isabella's pram.

"Hello my beautiful princess" Arthur said grinning and going to take Isabella out of her pram "Hello, my beautiful beauitful little girl, Daddy missed his little princess so much!"

"Spoilt rotten" Lance laughed

"Hey, i love her!" Arthur said

"We know you love her Arthur, but you know, love for me wouldn't hurt" Guinevere laughed

"Sorry, Morning beautiful" Arthur said and kissed Guinevere.

"Does Uther not think it's a bit late to make you go to sex therapy when she's pregnant?" Gwaine asked and everyone turned to look at him

They took Isabella to Nursery and then set off to school.

In form class -

"So does anybody want to give their opinion on Uni vs Not going to Uni?"

"I do!" Vivian said raising her hand

"Lord take me now" Professor Bayard mumbled sitting behind his desk "Go ahead"

"Well, i personally think, it's a good thing to do ... I mean if you choose to go to Uni you have so many chances ahead of you and so much choice and option for your future ... where as if for instance ... oh i don't know ... erm ... you have a baby" Vivian chose this moment to turn and look over at Arthur and Guinevere "You have thrown everything away"

"Jealous much?" Guinevere laughed

"I aren't jealous, Why would i be jealous of popping out a brat at 16 and ending up fat!"

"Oh no you did not! I am not fat!"

"Well you wouldn't be if Arthur was with me!" Vivian shouted

"Vivian!" Professor Bayard snapped "I have had absolutley enough of this! Yours and Guinevere's fighting for 6 and a half years ... Arthur and Guinevere are an item! They have been for a good 2 and a half years so could you please start acting your age not your shoe size, he chose Guinevere not you, and are you surpised when you act so obsessive and possesed all the time ... In fact get out of my class!"

The whole class sat jaw dropped trying to not laugh as Vivian stormed out of the class room.

"Go sir!" Arthur laughed

"Right, can we get back on with this subject now?"

At breaktime Vivian and Sophia walked over.

"So i'm meant to say sorry ... i'm really not, but i can fake it ... SORRY!" Vivian said to them and rolled her eyes.

Guinevere looked at Arthur and then back at Vivian

"Whatever, just stay away from me, my boyfriend and my baby, okay!" Guinevere said rather calmly

"Bitch please, your baby is ugly" Vivian laughed

"Oh no you didn't!" Arthur shouted

"Bitch you did not just say that, Arthur hold my iphone!" Guinevere said and started rolling the sleeves of her blazer up "Wanna say that again? I'll knock you out!"

"your stupid baby is not even cute!" Vivian said slowly

"Right, you're going down!" Guinevere snapped and grabbed Vivian by the hair and dragged her against the wall pinning her up against it, she grabbed her hair again and pulled it back smaking her head into the wall "Wanna say anything about my baby again?"

"Guinevere Thompson!" They heard and turned round to see half of the school, including Elyan, watching and Professor Bayard stood there "My office now! All four of you!" he added pointing to Vivian, Guinevere, Sophia and Arthur.

...

"Right, What hapened!" He asked not daring to hear it.

"She called my baby ugly! She asked for it" Guinevere started

"I did not! I said it wasn't cute, not all babies are cute" Vivian interupted holding some ice to her head.

"You said Ugly" Arthur argued

"She said not cute!" Sophia snapped back

"Right! Vivian, Stop telling people their children aren't cute, Detention both of you. now out of my office you two" Professor Bayard said and Vivian and Sophia left, then he turned to Arthur and Guinevere "Arthur, Guinevere you have an absolutley beautiful little girl, don't listen to people trying to tell you anything else ... You need to stop fighting over stuff, you are parents now, you have a responsibility, the biggest resposibilty life will ever throw at you and you have had it thrown at you very young, i am really proud of both of you for how well you are coping, i was really worried at how you would cope when Arthur told me that first time ... but you are doing fantastic, you are going to be briliant parents ... and trust me, Isabella is beautiful, you should be proud"

...

That night they were sat in Guinevere's front room and Isabella was layed on her back with her feet in her mouth.

"That really can't taste nice Bella" Arthur said and Bella made an "Ah, ba, ba, ma, brrrrr" noise

"Apparently you're wrong" Tom laughed "She's going to be talking in no time, she's so clever"

Bella rolled over onto her tummy and Elyan walked in.

"Hey Bella" - Bella lifted her head and chest off the floor and sqealed exctiedly seeing Elyan "Bella loves me, it's official - Dad what's for tea?"

"Shit, Tea!"

"Dad! 6 month old in the room!" Guinevere shouted as Tom left the room "Oh and daddy, please can you boil some veg for Bella"

Elyan picked Bella up and sat her down put held onto her to balance her.

"El, you can let go don't worry, she can sit on her own for ages" Guinevere reassured and Elyan reluctantly let go.

"Good girl" Elyan said grinning "You're such a clever girl"

"Guinevere!" Thomas stormed in the room looking furious. "Why do we have a message on the phone saying you smacked Vivian's head into a wall today!"

"She said Bella was ugly!"

"She did? ... she had it coming then ... that doesn't make it right though, you aren't out of trouble"

"Sorry Daddy" Guinevere looked at Tom and put her bottom lip out

"Don't pull that look with me Gwenny" Tom said and walked out and Arthur and Guinevere started laughing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 -**

**Thank you to my friend Ana for helping me out with much of this chapter due to my insane mindblock.**

**I am so sorry that it's been so long. I have had an atrocious mindblock and i am moving house soon so we have all that going on too, and it's chaos, but here we go.**

**August - Bella 8 months - Morgana 7 months pregnant - **

"So we're all packed?" - It was the day before Guinevere and Arthur were going on holiday for a few days, they were taking Bella on her first holiday with Merlin and Morgana.

"Yes, i think so" Arthur said and turned to see Bella sat looking at them and obviously listening to them talking "Hi beautiful, we're going on holiday tomorrow, is Bella boo excited!"

"Dada" Bella grinned and then giggled "Dada"

"Exactly Bella" Arthur laughed, Arthur turned to Guinevere while still sat with Bella and was talking to Guinevere when Bella squealed for wanting attention "Bella, one moment baby" - Bella continued squealing and threw a toy at Arthur hitting him on the side of his face.

"Ow!" Arthur shouted shocked "That hurt"

"Isabella Pendragon! No!" Guinevere shouted and Bella's little face dropped and she screamed starting to cry

"Don't cry Bella" Arthur said wanting to give her a hug

"Do not pick her up Arthur or this discipline thing is going to go out of the window"

"She's only a baby"

"I don't care, she needs to learn" Arthur looked at Guinevere and saw she was serious.

"Ok, sorry" - Arthur stood up and walked to the other side of the room "Please say this throwing toys is something she will grow out of"

"I hope it is"

The next morning they woke up at 8am to finish getting ready, their plane was at 5pm.

It got to the time they had to leave and they were saying bye to everyone.

"Say bye bye to Grandad P, Grandma and Grandad T Bella" Arthur said and Bella waved

"B..B" Bella mumbled

"Enjoy yourselves" Ygraine said and hugged Arthur and Morgana then gave Bella a big kiss "Have fun on your first holiday princess, Grandma is going to miss you"

"Right, we need to go before Mum cries" Arthur laughed.

They waved bye and got into the taxi for the train station.

Bella was babbling away to herself all the way to the train station and giggling everytime the taxi stopped at traffic lights

"She's a happy one" The taxi driver commented

"Makes a change, she's normally a proper grouch" Arthur laughed

They got to the train station and got on the next train to Camelot East Airport, trying to get all their luggage and an 8 month plus a 7 month pregnant onto the train quickly was rather difficult.

They eventually got to the airport and got off the train, they went to check in and Isabella was getting grumpy

"Come on Bella, calm down beautiful" Arthur said bouncing her up and down in his arms a bit "Shh, shh, come on Bella"

"She'll be getting tired Arthur" Guinevere said

"Dada!" Bella said crying "Dada, Dada!"

"I know baby, go to sleep" Arthur said and got Bella's blanket out of her bag passing it to her as Bella leaned her head on Arthur's shoulder and fell asleep.

_T1 - BA3316 - 17:01 - __**Nantes **__- On time._

"At least it's on time" Merlin sighed as they reached check-in.

They checked in and got through security and were sat waiting for their plane.

Their trip went smoothly, except for Morgana feeling sick a couple of times. As soon as they landed, they got their bags and went to the hotel. All they wanted was to get some rest, because Bella was waking up and was a bit grumpy. When they arrived at the hotel, Gwen did their check in while the rest of them went up to their bedrooms to settle in. Morgana just fell into bed and took a nap, her pregnancy was very tiring and she needed some rest. Arthur got in their bedroom and set Bella up on her cot, and she smiled happily and already drifted off to sleep.

"Thank god she's already sleeping" Gwen said once she got into their bedroom. "We should get some rest, dinner will be served in about one hour"

"Alright babe, come here in bed with me" Arthur said while he layed down and turned on the TV for some background sound.

Gwen laid in the bed with him and set their alarm for 15 minutes before dinner, so that they could have enough time to get ready for dinner.

When they went down, Merlin and Morgana were in the table already, and were taking pictures of the entire hotel.

"Here, Morgana, take a picture of that woman's hat! IT's pathetic, oh my god!" Merlin said as he tried to control his giggles, but failed miserably.

"And they still say that the french woman have got more fashion, if this is fashion then" Morgana didn't even finish her sentence, because another woman passed by them with a huge black and yellow coat and she had another laughing fit.

"Someone seems to be feeling better!" Arthur said as soon as they arrived at their table.

"Indeed I am, dear brother" She said while they sat down with Bella on their side.

"Good to know!" Gwen said as she sat down and went through their menu.

"Good lord, they have got a huge selection of things.. I don't even know what a Waterzooi is!" Merlin said, going through the list with wide eyes. "And let's face it, Trinxat sounds like a cheap shampoo brand"

"Hush, Merlin!" Arthur said with a sharp look "Act naturally otherwise they'll kick us out of here, it's a really posh place"

Merlin looked like he was about to argue, but he just sighed and went back to reading the menu.

"Morgana, I think I'll have the Coq au vin, what'll you have?" Gwen asked

"Anything that settles in my stomach for more than thirty minutes" She said while she looked at a dish that was being served in the other table and looked a bit paler.

"Here love, have some water" Merlin said, already worrying a bit.

"I'm alright babe" Morgana reassured him but drank the water anyways.

They ordered their meals, and it all turned out to be better than expected. After they finished, they went outside the hotel to have a nice view of Nantes from the hotel balcony.

"It's beautiful" Gwen said as she stood next to Arthur with Bella in her arms "Thank you for bringing us here, I love it, and I love you" She said and leaned over to give him a quick kiss.

"GET A ROOM!" Morgana and Merlin yelled, making Arthur pick up one of Bella's toys and threw it at Merlin

"Arthur, you'll teach Bella a bad lesson!" Gwen said, though she was also laughing and Bella was clapping happily.

The next day, they woke up around 8, ate some breakfast and went sightseeing, starting with Les Machines de L'ile, which was something Arthur's wanted to check out and thought they'd all enjoy. They had some beautiful and utterly unique art works, such as The Lantern Fish and The Grand Elephant. Bella particularly fell in love with Le Poulpe, and they took a unbelievable quantity of photos.

''This was so amazing!" Morgana said as they left and were walking down the street.

''And Bella sure liked it...'' Arthur mentioned while she clapped her hands happily and said ''Bye!'' while waving at The Grand Elephant.

"Alright, where to now?'' Merlin asked

'To the Musee des Beaux-Arts de Nantes, it was recommended highly by some of my mum's acquaintances'' He said, and so they went there, enjoying the beautiful views and Morgana taking pictures of every single thing.

As soon as they arrived there they were very well received by the staff, which was very helpful and friendly. The principal exhibition was Boeuf Sur La Langue, and it was very colorful and extremely beautiful.

''As much as I'm enjoying all of this, Arthur, I need to eat as soon as possible otherwise I might pass out, I'm eating for two here'' Morgana said while pointing at her stomach.

''Alright, alright, let's get something to eat.'' He said ''There's a cafè near by, it seems good.'' Morgana nodded and they went to the cafè.

After they ate, they spent the whole afternoon going to museums, theme parks and shopping. They were absolutely knackered when they went back to the hotel, so each one of them went to their room once they arrived.

Bella wasn't tired, though, and while Gwen was packing their things she was crawling away with her toys and babbling to herself.

''Arthur, isn't she beautiful?'' Gwen asked while she held one of Bella's dresses and looked at her.

''Mhh mm'' Was the answer she received from Arthur, who was lying in their bed and already starting to fall asleep.

Gwen just laughed in a low tone and finished packing. Happily for Arthur's need for everything to be organized, it didn't take long and she was already finished. She put Bella to sleep and went to bed as well, but not before calling Merlin and Morgana's room and remembering them that they should be up and ready by 7, so that they would be ready to catch their plane at 11.

For a change, Merlin and Morgana ran a bit late, and yet they got to arrive in time at the airport, and caught their plane without a problem.

''I absolutely loved all of this, Arthur, thank you so much.'' Gwen said while they were taking off. ''I don't know what I'd be without you, honestly.''

''You're welcome, babe'' He answered. ''Watching you and my little princess having fun payed off in ways you can't imagine, I'll never forget it.'' And leaned over to kiss her.

When they landed, Uther and Tom were waiting for them, with two cars to fit all of the baggages. Uther pulled Arthur and Morgana in a bear hug, shook hands with Merlin and gave another hug to Gwen and a kiss on Bella's cheek. When they got into their car, Morgana looked slightly pale and was starting to shake a bit.

''Morgana, is everything alright?'' Merlin asked, looking at her with a frown in his face.

''I didn't want to worry you, but I've been having some pains in my stomach for a few minutes, and-'' she stopped herself and held her stomach, while made a little surprised noise ''Again. Shit, I don't know what's going on.'' She said, looking extremely worried.

''We need to take you to the hospital, love. It's all going to be alright.'' Merlin reassured her though he didn't look calm at all. Uther caught the conversation and made a quick turn and went to the hospital.

Arthur pulled out his phone when he heard it beeping. It was a text from Merlin, and it said ''we're going to the hospital, Morg's not well''. He showed it to Gwen, who made a perfect 'o' with her mouth and told Tom to change their route to the hospital.


	16. Chapter 16

**Short chapter but wanted to add another to make up for being so mean and taking so long to update before.**

**Enjoy and don't kill me for the cliffhanger last chapter or this cliffhanger.**

**Chapter 16 - **

They got to the hospital and Morgana got rushed in.

"17 year old pregnant female with stomach cramps"

"Morg!" Merlin called as they wheeled her off.

"She'll be fine, they will take care of her" said a nurse stopping Merlin and trying to reassure him

Merlin turned to Uther and started to cry.

"Don't cry mate, she will be alright, i am sure she'll be fine" - for the first time ever Uther threw an arm around Merlin and hugged him "It will be fine"

Not long after Arthur, Guinevere and Tom came in the hospital with Bella.

"What's happened?" Arthur asked

"We don't know yet, they haven't said" Uther said just as a nurse came over

"Merlin Emrys?" The nurse asked

"Yes?" Merlin stepped forward looking worried

"You may want to follow me ... Morgana is about to give birth" The nurse smiled slightly trying her best to calm him.

Merlin felt his legs turn to jelly and then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Go on mate, Good luck" Arthur said and him and Gwen kissed Merlin on the head at the same time.

"Thanks" Merlin chuckled and followed the nurse.

He walked in and saw Morgana who had obviously been crying.

"Merlin!" She said and smiled then cried again

"Hey Morgy, it's okay, i'm here now" Merlin said smiling

"Right Morgana, we're going to need you to push sweetheart" The midwife said "1 .. 2 .. 3 ... Push!"

Outside in the hallway 15 minutes later -

"Hey everyone"

They looked up to see Merlin with a tiny bundle in his arms followed by a nurse who had to keep a close eye on the baby.

"Meet Vincent Theo Emrys" Merlin said smiling "2lb 9oz of absolute adorableness"

Hunith - who had arrived 5 minutes ago - stepped forward

"Hi mum, sorry for the scare"

"It's fine" Hunith said and nearly cried "Sorry, i'm emotional"

"So am i, don't worry mum" Merlin said and started to cry

"Wow, Merl, never see you cry" Arthur laughed and walked over to see his nephew "He is so tiny"

"He is 2 months premature Arthur, of course he is" Guinevere laughed carrying Bella over

"This is your baby cousin Bella boo, say hi to Vincent"

"Bye bye"

"No not bye baby, Hello" Arthur laughed

After they had all seen him the nurse told Merlin they had to take him back to rest, Vincent would have to stay in hospital for the first few weeks of his life to make sure he was healthy enough.

The next day Arthur, Gwen and Ygraine went up to see Morgana, Merlin and Vincent, leaving Bella at home with Uther.

"Hey, how's he doing?" Arthur asked

"He's fighting ... Hi Mum" Morgana said smiling

"Hello beautiful. How is my grandson? I want to meet him"

Morgana got out of bed flinching at pain from childbirth and stood up putting her slippers on.

The two of them walked over to the incubatory Vincent was in fast asleep.

"Aww, my god, he is Merlin's double" Ygraine said and welled up "I am so proud of you Morgana ... of both of you"

"Mum don't cry. I am still very emotional, if you cry then i will cry"

"And i might cry too ... A very tired dad here" Merlin added and yawned then leaned his head on the table next to Morgana's bed and closed his eyes

"Bless him" Ygraine laughed

The next morning Morgana was sat next to Vinnie's incubator and Merlin was asleep in the chair next to her bed when the door opened and a nurse walked in.

"Morgana, you have some visitors"

The door opened further and in walked Sophia, Vivian and some others from school.

"Vivian! Sophia! Are you lost?" Morgana asked

"We've come to pass on our best wishes and to say sorry ... We have treat you, Merlin ..." Vivian turned and saw Merlin asleep "He looks comfy ... anyway, you, Merlin, Gwen and Arthur horribly in all through school and we're sorry, we just want a truce"

"Is this for real?" came Merlin's voice, they all looked over to see a tired looking Merlin sitting up moving his neck around "Ow"

"Yes, it's for real" Sophia continued "We were really worried when we heard about Vincent and we think all this arguing and fighting should end"

"What about Gwen and Arthur?"

"Oh ... i got with Val over the summer, the Arthur obession is over ... i admit that i got a bit obsessed"

Just then Arthur and Guinevere arrived

"Stalker alert!" Arthur shouted backing away when he saw Vivian

"Arthur" Morgana started "She has apologised"

"Yes, i have. To all of you, I want to end our war ... I just want to be friends"

Gunevere and Arthur looked at one another and Guinevere turned to Vivian and Sophia.

"Truce" She said putting her hand out

That evening at Guinevere's house, Bella had pulled herself into a position ready to crawl, Guinevere was crouched down a bit further away from her encouraging her and Arthur had the camera out filming.

"Come on Bella, Come on clever girl! You going to crawl to mummy?" Guinevere said smiling

Bella put one hand forward and then pulled her leg forward and did the same with the opposite hand and leg

"Clever girl Bella, come on!" Guinevere called moving back slightly each time she crawled until Guinevere reached the sofa and stopped, Bella chased after her mummy until she reached her and put her arms up "Good girl! Well done!"

Arthur stopped recording and went over sitting next to Guinevere

"My clever little princess" Arthur said smiling at Bella

"Dada, Mama"

"Guinevere ... " Arthur started trying to think of how to say what he was going to say "I think we need to think about us ... and what is best for Bella and our future"

Guinevere turned her head to him eyes wide.

"Arthur ..."

"Will you marry me?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 - I am sorry. this chapter is insanely short. I'll try get a longer chapter next time for you, but i have a sprained finger so typing is slightly more difficult right now.**

The words Arthur said were taking a while to sink in ... Guinevere hadn't spoken for, what felt like to Arthur forever, but was only about 30 seconds.

In the end Guinevere responded by leaning over and kissing him.

When they pulled away she smiled and then kissed his cheek.

"Yes, i will" She whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek again

That's when they realised Bella was crawling all over the living room now, it had only taken her to start crawling and now they couldn't stop her.

"Bella" Arthur called "You having fun princess?"

Bella sat up smiling and giggled.

**October - Bella 10 months - Vinnie 2 months - **

It was october and Vinnie was finally allowed out of hospital, he'd got weak during his first month and they kept him in a while longer. Bella on the other hand had started walking but they couldn't sit her down for 2 minutes, the only time she would sit down was if someone was sat with her.

Arthur was looking after Bella that night and so she was sat with Arthur in his room playing with building blocks.

"1 brick ... 2 bricks and 3 bricks" Arthur said Bella knocked them down "Uh Oh! All fall down!"

"Arthur!" Ygraine shouted - Arthur looked up and then looked at Bella,

"Wait here, Daddy will be back soon" Arthur said and got up leaving the room and going downstairs, forgetting to fasten the safety gate at the top of the stairs behind him "What's up Mum?"

"It's your Uncle Agravaine on the phone, he wants to speak to you"

Arthur rolled his eyes, he really didn't like Agravaine, he spoke to them once a year and usually when there was a family occasion coming up.

"Hi Uncle Ag" Arthur said taking the phone

He was talking to him for a few minutes when they heard a loud thud a scream and then silence.

"What was that?" Arthur said hanging up the phone mid conversation "That was Bella's scream"

Arthur ran out into the hallway and saw Bella layed at the bottom of the stairs.

"Bella!" Arthur screamed running over "Baby! Wake up! come on baby, wake up"

Ygraine had come and got her phone out to ring 999.

"Sod 999 Mum, it takes them forever, she could be dead by then. Ring Gwen!" Arthur shouted picking up Bella and running out getting her into the car and driving as fast as he could up to the hospital. He got her out of the car, not realising how much he was shaking until he was opening the car door to get her out, he picked her up and got her inside A&E.

He got in and went straight to the reception.

"I need help, my little girl fell down the stairs" He said nearly in tears

Two doctors rushed over when they heard and took her off him lying her on a stretcher.

"How old is she?"

"10 months"

"Name?"

"Bella"

"Bella, Bella baby can you hear us? - Unresponsive, lets move!"

And suddenly they wheeled her off.

"Bella" Arthur said nearly in tears and the nurse came over

"She will be alright, they will take good care of her"

10 minutes later Guinevere got to A&E with Ygraine.

"Arthur!" she said when she saw him and wrapped her arms around his neck "What's happened?"

"She fell down the stairs Gwen, I am so sorry"

"How could you let this happen Arthur!" Guinevere shouted in tears

"I said sorry! What more can i do!"

"Try not letting her fall down the stairs!"

"You two! Calm down ... what's done is done" Ygraine interupted "You need to stay strong for Bella! Arguing won't help anything"

"Bella Pendragon's parents?" - They turned round and saw a doctor

"We're Bella's parents" Guinevere said

"Bella is coming around, she is responsive but lost a lot of blood, we've got her on an IV drip and she's badly bruised, we've had to stitch her head up where she cut it open ... She's going to be alright, you were very lucky"

"Thank you" Arthur said and the doctor left.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **

They went into Bella's room and saw her layed in one of the babies beds attatched to IV bloods and she was covered in bruises.

"My little angel" Guinevere said nearly crying and kissed her head "Mummy is here"

Bella opened her eyes slightly and then closed her eyes again and began crying.

"Mama, Dada" She said crying

"We're here Bella" Arthur said putting his hand on her little tiny hand "We aren't going anywhere"

Guinevere and Arthur stayed with her all night, even when the nurses came and told them they could go home if they wished they refused and stayed by her bedside.

A few days passed and Bella was getting much better, they were letting her out of hospital.

Arthur was packing a bag with all her cards and gifts she had gotten from people and the nurse came over.

"We have a visitor" She said smiling and behind the nurse walked in Maisey and Joanne, the people from the baby room Bella was at.

"Hello" Arthur said smiling

"We've come to see little Bella Boo, we've been wanting to come see her since she came into hospital but ratio's at nursery haven't allowed it till now" Maisey explained

"It's fine, we understand it's difficult" Guinevere said smiling

"Hi Bella" Joanne said walking over "We've missed you at nursery"

"We have, it's been very quiet" Maisey said and Arthur laughed.

**3 weeks later - **

**November - Bella about to turn 1 year old - Vinnie 4 months **

Arthur and Morgana's birthday - The day before Bella's 1st birthday

"Be careful" Guinevere was stood at the bottom of the steps and Arthur was holding Bella's hand tight as they walked down the stairs.

Both Guinevere and Arthur were terrified, it was the first time they had let her walk down the steps since the accident, they had carried her up and down the steps since then.

They got to the bottom of the steps and Guinevere and Arthur both let out a sigh of relief.

"Well done, big girl Bella" Guinevere said and they went into the kitchen.

"Hi mum, Hi Hunith, Hi ... person" Arthur said seeing someone she didn't know.

"Arthur, Guinevere, This is Mellisa, Hunith and I had a long chat the other day and we thought it was a bit off for her to work for us now she is related to us, and now her grandson near enough lives here"

"But ... what ... she has no job?" Arthur asked

"No No, she does have a job. Your father has given her a job in the business, Melissa is going to be trained up by Hunith for a few weeks and then she will take over the job" Ygraine explained "Now, your tea is almost ready"

Arthur sighed, he was quite upset, he'd known Hunith for as long as he could remember, her working for them was the reason he was such good, best friends with Merlin.

They went into the dining room and Arthur sat Bella on her booster chair and Bella saw Vinnie sat in his bouncer with Merlin infront of him.

"vin vin" Bella said smiling and giggled "Vin vin" she then proceeded to chatter away to herself, a lot of incoherant chatter.

"She proper sounds like she is trying to tell us something" Merlin laughed and Bella carried on chattering to herself "I agree Bella, happens all the time"

Morgana walked in the room and went over to Vinnie's bouncer.

"Hi my sexy little man" She said smiling and kissed his head.

"Vinnie has taken over Morgana's love" Merlin laughed

"Meow" they all heard and turned to see Bella with her Animals book.

"I am convinced she stores things somewhere, she always manages to find a toy when she is sat there"

"Woof Woof"

"Good girl Bella" Arthur said smiling "Doggy says woof"

They sat and ate their tea and were talking and then looked at Bella who had been feeding herself.

"wow Belle" Arthur laughed and got his phone out to take a photo "Someone has enjoyed their tea"

Bella was covered in bolagnase sauce on her face and her clothes were covered too.

"That is a right present for Daddy" Arthur laughed "Seeing his little girl well again"

"I am so upset we have school tomorrow on Bella's birthday" Guinevere said

"Oh i know, We do have no last lesson though so, might be able to sneak off"

**Bella's birthday!**

"Happy Birthday little princess!" Arthur said peering over her cot to see Bella sat up already smiling

"Dada! Hiya" Bella said and waved

"Shall we go find mummy and open your birthday presents?" Arthur asked and Bella just smiled as Arthur picked her up out of her cot "Bella say presents?"

"Pes-nets" Bella attempted

"Near enough" Arthur said and kissed her head "My little girl is so clever ... Aren't you"

They went downstairs and into the living room and Bella's face lit up when she saw all the presents, she had been spoilt rotten and the living room was FULL of presents.

"Bella?" Bella asked

"Yes, for Bella, all of them" Guinevere said

Bella opened her presents and Arthur and Guinevere had to get sorted for school.

They got ready and said bye to Bella who was staying with Ygraine for the day and then left for school with wedding invitations.

They got to school and gave out the wedding invites to their form, Guinevere taking pleasure in passing Vivian hers, even though Vivian claimed she was over Arthur.

_Thomas Thompson and Elyan Thompson_

_Would like to invite you to the marriage of their daughter and sister_

_**Guinevere Thompson.**_

_To_

_**Arthur Pendragon**_

_The son of Uther Pendragon and Ygraine Pendragon._

_On: August 4th_

_Time: 13.00_

_At: St Matthews church, Camelot West._

_Afternoon Meal:_

_Time: 4.00_

_At: The Vincent Hotel, Camelot_

_Evening reception:_

_Time: 6.30_

_At: The Vincent Hotel, Camelot._

_RSVP:_

_Mr T Thompson_

_11 Lower Townsfield street_

_Camelot_

_CT46EM_

_01324543323_

_By April 30th._

Everyone was thanking them for inviting them and Professor Bayard walked in and sat down at his desk seeing the envelope on the desk, he looked up and saw Guinevere and Arthur smiling at him.

He opened it and smiled to himself.

"Thank you Arthur and Guinevere, it means the world that you are inviting me to your wedding"

"You've been our form teacher since year 7 sir" Arthur said "You are the best"

"Thank you, i hope i am free on that day as it would mean the world to me to see you two get married"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 - January - Bella 14 months (1 year 2 months) - Vinnie 6 months - Eddie 21 months (1 year 9 months)**

Time flew as the wedding was being planned and before they could count the days it was January -

"I got an offer to Camelot West University!" Arthur said opening the envelope, he grinned and jumped up and down "Yes Yes Yes Yes!"

"Well done Arthur, I am very very proud of you" Ygraine said and hugged him

"You got that offer well quickly" Morgana commented

"He clearly looks very good to the uni" Ygraine said

"I'm going to go tell Gwen" Arthur said smiling and left the room running upstairs to his room, he went in and saw Guinevere and Bella sat together looking through Gwen's wedding magazine.

"What about this one? What do you think Bella?"

"No" Bella said

"Show mummy which you like"

Bella pointed at a picture

"Mama"

"Oh, Mummy likes that one too"

"Hello my girls" Arthur interupts

"Shh Dada" Bella said "Mama book"

Arthur heard someone trying to get into his room and saw the handle being pushed but not succeding to be opened, Arthur walked over and saw Eddie smiling up at him.

"Hey Ed"

"Ar-ur. Where Bella?"

"Sat with Gwen" Arthur said letting Eddie in.

"Bella my neice" Eddie said walking over

"She is Eddie, clever boy" Guinevere said laughing slightly

"Ed Ed" Bella said as Eddie hugged her

"Anyway, Gwen, i need to tell you, i got an offer from Camelot West"

"Really! Oh i am so proud of you Arthur!" Guinevere said and hugged him "Anyway, you need to sit down, we need to start looking at houses"

"I know, the idea of moving out is so scary"

"We need to Arthur, We're getting married and Bella is going to be 2 at the end of this year"

"Good point" Arthur said picking his laptop up off his sofa "So, a 2 bedroom ..."

"3" Guinevere interupted

"3? Why 3?"

"Arthur, do you think i am going to just want one child all my life! ... I already want another baby and Bella is still only little"

"Oh dear lord" Arthur said laughing and clicked on the 3.

**February - Bella 15 months (1 year 3 months) - Vinnie 7 months - Eddie 22 months (1 year 10 months) - I have basically used my old house as an idea for the house they are buying.**

**To see it go to: the- -hatred- -to- -your- -love (dot) tumblr (dot) com /post/21143573302**

"It's very good for a young family, it's spacious and has a fantastic outdoors" the estate agent went on and on about the house "I'll leave you to yourselves"

He left and Arthur and Guinevere looked at one another

"It's gorgeous, i love it" Guinevere said

"Me too ... It's tons better than the other 5 we looked at" Arthur commented and looked at Bella who was stood with her hands against the patio doors staring out into the huge garden "Bella, do you like it here?"

"Yes" Bella said smiling and nodding

"It's settled, we all like it" Arthur said

They went back to Arthur's house and went into the living room.

"Mum, Dad. We put an offer on the house"

"Really! Well done!" Uther said and Arthur smiled at how proud his father looked "My lad is growing up ... Of to Uni, With a daughter, getting Married and finding his own house"

"Thanks Dad" Arthur said, he couldn't believe how proud Uther looked right now.

About 5 days later Arthur was in the middle of English when his phone rang, he looked up at his teacher.

"It's the estate agents" He said

"Go quickly"

He went out and spoke to the estate agent.

"Thank you very much! Yes ... we will, thank you"

Arthur hung up the phone and went back into English sitting back down he turned to Guinevere who was sat behind him.

"They accepted the offer, the house is ours if we want it"

"Yes! That is fantastic" Guinevere sighed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**April - Bella 17 months (1 year 5 months) - Vinnie 9 months - Eddie 24 months (2 years)**

"Happy Birthday to Edward, Happy birthday to you" Everyone sang and little Eddie sat there smiling up at everyone as his birthday cake was put infront of him

Bella was sat on her booster seat clapping along and Vinnie was sat in his high chair giggling.

"Eddie big boy now" Eddie said

"Eddie is growing up very quickly" Ygraine said smiling as she cut some cake for everyone.

Bella was passed her cake and she ate some when she started getting fidgity in her seat and trying to get down from her seat.

"Bella, sit down on your chair" Arthur said

"No dada" Bella said turning around to climb off her chair

"Bella!" Guinevere said and turned her to sit back on her chair properly again "Now sit down or you will go to bed without finishing your cake"

Bella started to make a winging noise and then tried to get off her chair again to which Arthur sat her back down, Bella then chose to scream as loud as she could and started to kick her legs as she arched her body so Arthur and Guinevere couldn't sit her down even when trying to together.

"This child is ridiculously strong for a 17 month" Guinevere commented

"Oh, she reminds me of someone right now" Thomas said "Just put her on the floor and leave her to it"

Guinevere and Arthur looked at Thomas and then did as he said leaving her to kick her legs and scream.

"So tantrums have started then?" Uther chuckled

"Oh yes, She's atrocious at the moment"

"She gets that off her mother" Thomas said smirking "She was just like that at 17 months-ish"

They all turned to look at Guinevere who was glaring

"Thanks Dad"

"You're welcome darling" Thomas laughed

The next morning -

They had gone to the DIY shop to find some things for their new house, Bella was walking around holding Arthur's hand.

"Dada"

"Yes my princess, one moment Daddy is just busy" Arthur said but not looking at Bella as him and Guinevere were too busy looking at different paints.

"Dada!" Bella said a bit frustrated but Arthur didn't answer and instead spoke to Guinevere "DADA!"

"Bella, I am talking to mummy!" Arthur said, Bella's eyes welled up and she let go of Arthur's hand and screamed as loud as she could and threw herself to the floor "Bella get up"

Bella rolled onto her back and started kicking her legs and screaming.

"You know what Bella, you let it out of your system" Guinevere said

Arthur and Guinevere carried on discussing paint and eventually Bella stopped paddying.

"Are we done now?" Guinevere asked Bella who got up off the floor and hugged Guinevere.

"Sorry Mama" Bella said and kissed Gwen's cheek

"It's okay Bella, You just need to stop it"

They got back to Guinevere's house and Bella was sat in the living room playing with her dolls while Elyan was watching TV.

"Ely ... Ely, Eye" Bella said and pointed to the dolls eye

"It is ... well done Bella" Elyan said and turned back to the TV.

Bella stood up and walked over to Elyan and climbed onto the sofa then went to point to Elyan's eye but ended up poking him in the eye

"Ely eye" Bella said

"Ow ... yes it is my eye Bella but ... Ow, i'd like to keep my eye"

Bella climbed back off the sofa and played with her dolls again until 5.00 when they were going out for tea with Morgana, Merlin and Vinnie.

They got to the restaurant and went in, they all sat down after sitting the kids in their high chairs.

They were talking and not noticing Vinnie and Bella playing together in their chairs next to one another, they suddenly heard a loud scream from Vinnie, they turned to look and saw Bella biting Vinnie's hand.

"ISABELLA!" Arthur shouted causing people to turn and look over to see what was happening "That is very very bad! You do NOT bite!"

Bella decided she didn't like being shouted at and began to kick her feet and scream in her high chair.

"Is Vinnie alright?" Guinevere asked as Morgana took him out of his chair to calm him

"He will be fine, you're a tough nut aren't you little guy" Morgana said "Besides, i am sure he will do the same when he's Bella's age, don't feel bad Guinevere"

"I do though"

"We will just tell him to bite Bella when he starts biting" Merlin laughed to which they all joined in.

Bella realised she was getting no attention and stopped tantruming, she looked at Arthur and put her arm out.

"Dada ... hugs"

"You need to say sorry to Vinnie" Arthur ordered

"Sorry Vin Vin"

"Right, we can have a hug now"

They got home at about 8.00 and put Bella straight to bed and then went to bed themselves after being so tired with Bella's behaviour.

**May - Bella 18 months (1 year 6 months) - Vinnie 10 months - Eddie 25 months (2 years, 1 month)**

Moving in day arrived - it was a saturday morning and all of Arthur and Guinevere and Bella's things were being moved into the new house.

Moving is already really stressful, and adding it with the fact that their moving truck was late and the tantrums Bella was throwing, it made Arthur and Gwen even more stressed. When they finally were able to get their things to the new house, they let Bella playing with Vinnie in the garden under Ygraine's watchful eye, while the rest of them got the furniture and boxes in the right places.

When Arthur heard Ygraine saying ''Bella, no! That's bad, don't do that!'' he just rolled eyes and said to Gwen ''She's impossible lately''.

''Yes, but Arthur, isn't she your little princess?'' she asked, with a little smile on her face. Arthur had no way out but to smile

'Yes, despite it all, at the end of the day, she's my beautiful princess.''

It was around 8pm when they finished the whole move, and both Gwen and Arthur were knackered. Bella was calmer, since she spent the whole day playing with Vinnie and was also a bit tired now, and looked adorable while eating all by herself with her pink fork. Gwen and Arthur were sitting in the sofa watching Bella, and even though they had a huge work with her and they were always worn out, they they knew that they were creating a great child.

"Mama" Bella mumbled and she yawned, her eyes were dropping closed

"I think it's bed time for someone, you're already awake far too late" Guinevere said smiling and got picked her up and took her to get ready for bed.

When she came back downstairs later she sat next to Arthur who wrapped an arm around her.

"So, we're finally in our own house ... the next one is the biggie though, only 2 and a half months and we will be married" Arthur said smiling and leaned over to kiss Guinevere.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 - **

**June - ****Bella 19 months (1 year 7 months) - Vinnie 11 months - Eddie 26 months (2 years, 2 month)**

"Bye beautiful, see you later"

"Bye bye Dada" Bella said waving bye to Arthur when he dropped her at nursery, it was the last day of school. Today they left school for good; Well, they had to go back tonight for a leaving service that all school pupils and the 6 form parents had to attend.

"Was she okay?" Guinevere asked as Arthur got back into the car

"She was fine Guinevere, like she always is" Arthur sighed and they drove towards school.

They arrived into the school yard to see Morgana and Merlin stood waiting for them but not talking, and in a very obvious stance to show they'd had a fight.

"What's wrong with you two?" Guinevere asked getting out of the car

"Him"

"I have a name!" Merlin snapped "Anyway, it's not my fault at all, its yours"

"Oh shut up Merlin! You're such an idiot!" Morgana shouted and stormed off

"W... What happened?" Gwen asked

"I was upset cause i feel like i am hardly part of Vinnie's life and she told me to make more of an effort, but how much more effort can i bloody well make, i am trying my best"

"I'll go find Morgana and talk to her" Guinevere said and went after her

"I know it's hard mate, but you just have to make as much effort as you can" Arthur said

"I go round and stay over as much as i can, but it never seems to be enough for Morgana"

"Have you thought about moving in together?" Arthur suggested shrugging his shoulders.

"Morgz!" Guinevere finally caught up with her and grabbed her arm to stop her "Hey, Morg, What is going on?"

"Him! - He claims he doesn't wanna miss out on Vinnie's life ... but he never makes effort to spend time with us"

"Morgana, sit down" Guinevere sighed pulling them over to a bench "Look, i felt the same about Arthur, It felt like no matter how much he actually was with me and Bella that he was never there and Arthur felt the same that he never saw Bella. When i spoke to my dad and he spoke to your parents then they made us see that actually we spend nearly every waking minute together ... don't ruin your relationship cause of it, don't do it to yourselves or to Vinnie"

Morgana took a deep breath and smiled at Guinevere

"Fine, I guess you do know what you are talking about" Morgana said and hugged Guinevere.

They went to find Arthur and Merlin, when they did Guinevere grabbed Arthur by the arm pulling him away

"Gwenny, baby, i was talking" Arthur winged

"Yes, and they need to talk"

"You're as subtle as a brick woman" Arthur sighed as they walked to the common room

"Oh shush you" Guinevere laughed lightly slapping him.

20 minutes later -

"Have they killed on another do you think?" Arthur asked

"Maybe they have, Morgana was proper skitzing at him and some year 7 kids looked terrified, i think they ran actually" Gwaine laughed and went back to arm wrestling with Lance.

"You two have a weird relationship" Guinevere sighed "Bless you"

"he says he is stronger than me ... and so i am proving it"

"Surely you can do that in your flat, in bed" Arthur suggested and Guinevere slapped him "OW!"

"Seems she is stronger in your relationship" Lance laughed

"GET IN THERE!" Professor Bayard shouted pushing a desheveled looking Morgana and Merlin in the common room "Believe me! It's a good job it's your last day or you'd be expelled instantly!"

The whole 6 form had turned to look at the door and were all listening.

"Sit down!" He snapped again and they walked over and sat down as Professor Bayard went to pick up the registers from the table.

"What did you do this time?" Arthur asked

"Nothing" Merlin said sulking

"Did you have sex again? in school?"

"Shut up Arthur!" Morgana snapped

"Dad is gonna KILL you"

"I will kill YOU if you don't shut up Arthur!" Morgana shouted

"Morgana quiet! You're in enough trouble" Professor Bayard warned.

At the assembly -

" ... So we wish you all the luck in the world and hope you go on to be very succesful men and women, and in 10 year when you're all fantastic doctors, dentists, teachers, historians yourselfs, or in some cases of people in our 6 form, dancers, authors and on broadway or the west end ... i hope you remember who started you off on that path. You are all strong young men and women who have been through a lot and shown us how strong you are, we've had 4 teen pregnancies out of your year and you have shown us you are amazing and strong and you don't let anything stop you from your dreams, even if that thing that is trying to stop you is a baby. Well done year 13, and we will see you tonight"

They got out of the school grounds and Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine, Lance and Perci all did exactly what they said they were gonna do.

"Ready boys?" Arthur asked

"Yep" The others all replied

They pulled their school ties off and tied them round their heads.

"NO MORE SCHOOOL!" They all screamed

Morgana, Guinevere, Sophia and Vivian all looked at one another.

"Think yourselves lucky, i have to take that thing home" Guinevere laughed "ARTHUR! STOP STOMPING ON YOUR SCHOOL BAG! ... IF YOU TAKE OFF YOUR SCHOOL SHIRT YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE SOFA! Oh god it's off"

"Well he's got a better body than he used to" Sophia observed and noticed Guinevere glance over at her "Sorry Gwen"

That evening they got sorted, got Bella ready and went up to school with their parents.

Whenever someone came to talk to Arthur and Gwen, Bella would hide her head in Arthur's shoulder.

"Don't pretend you're shy Bella"

"Shh, Bella shy daddy"

When Bella came out of her shell a bit more everyone was saying how adorable she and Vinnie were.

"They are just beautiful"

"Bella beutiful!" Bella said and giggled then clapped her hands "Happy Happy Happy clappy hands"

Arthur clapped his hands when she finished singing and Bella laughed.

"Happy Happy Happy Clappy hands" Bella sang again

"Awwww, can i just take her home?" Vivian asked laughing

"Most certainly not" Arthur replied

After the long service, Bella had fallen asleep leaning on Arthur and they went home after saying bye to everyone.

**August 3rd - the day before the wedding-****Bella 21 months (1 year 9 months) - Vinnie 13 months - Eddie 28 months (2 years, 4 month)**

"Oh my gosh, i feel so sick" Guinevere sang as she walked downstairs the morning before the wedding.

"Thanks darling" Arthur chuckled

"You're welcome ... Don't be too long eating breakfast baby, Morgana and your mum are coming around in an hour"

"Like i'm going to take an hour to eat breakfast, anyway the best man text me asking what time i was going to get to his and Morgana's flat ... So i'm going as soon as i've eaten my breakfast"

About half an hour later the doorbell rang, Arthur opened the door.

"Why are you still here? You should have gone" Ygraine said instantly

"Hi Mum, it's so lovely to see you" Arthur said and kissed her cheek followed by Morgana's.

"Right, go on get gone" Morgana laughed "As much as we love you Arthur your best man is waiting for you"

Arthur grabbed his bag and said bye to Guinevere, Ygraine and Morgana went into the kitchen.

"Hey beautiful! You excited?" Morgana asked hugging her best friend.

"I aren't sure. I have this sicky feeling. It feels weird"

"That is nerves my darling. You will be fine, You're marrying a good man" Ygraine said.

"Mum that is a bit biased" Morgana laughed rolling her eyes

"He's my little boy, of course he's a good man, i've brought him up right"

"He has manners and is well spoken true. Doesn't mean he will automatically treat women right" Morgana pointed out, Ygraine suddenly looked panicked.

"Guinevere, please tell me he treats you right"

"Of course he does, if he didn't he'd have been gone years ago"

*Knock knock*

The door opened pretty much instantly.

"Arthur! Thank goodness you're here" Merlin said quietly "Your dad is making me feel a bit ... interrogated"

"Dad" Arthur said walking into Merlin's flat "Leave poor Merlin alone, he loves Morgana to peices"

"Good news mate, Vinnie started walking yesterday" Merlin interupted "So, hopefully he can balance long enough to walk down the aisle as a page boy like we planned"

"Oh nice one, go Vin" Arthur laughed "We were panicking, not knowing what we were going to do with him"

"Arthur!" Eddie saw Arthur and ran over hugging him

"Hey Ed, you excited about being a page boy?"

"Yes, I ams, buts i thinks thats i donts wants to wears the clothes i have to wear, cants i wear my jeans?"

"You have to Eddie, sorry ... Dad, whats with all the S's?"

"It's his new thing, he thinks you need an S everywhere" Uther laughed "Your mum is coming to pick up Vinnie and Eddie first thing in the morning, so they are with the bridesmaids then"

**Next chapter is the big day! I will try not to take as long this time.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 - The wedding. - Sorry it's been longer than i planned ... had a lot on, plus i was busy meeting the Merlin boys. Met Bradley, Eoin, Rupert and Tom. :D ;) Met Col last year so i'm doing well haha. The girls left to meet now. If you want to see the wedding outfits they are on my tumblr. Ask me for the url to the page. Also - I know it's a rubishly short chapter but it's the wedding so no complaining haha. The bits at the wedding - I have tried to make the ceremony as realistic as possible and due to the fact my dad is a church of england vicar it is likely to be more like a church of england ceremony, also i apologise about the repeating of stuff but it's how it rolls at weddings and i had mind block of if i gave Arthur and Gwen middle names or not before so .. whatever my fic i do what i want and unless you wanted to wait another week while i trawled through my fic to check then ... :P Enjoy!**

Guinevere woke up at 6am, sitting up in bed in a panic.

"Oh my gosh"

Morgana yawned waking up and sitting up next to her

"Back to sleep Gwen, it's only 6"

"But i'm getting married ... I feel so sick"

"Well can't say i am surpised, the thought of marrying Arthur would make anyone sick"

"I love him so much but oh my gosh, i think i'm going to be sick"

"Deep breaths sweetie pie" Ygraine yawned walking over with a cup of water for Gwen.

At Merlin and Morgana's flat.

"Merlin" Arthur whispered "Merlin ... Merlin! ... OY!"

"What?" Merlin yawned

"You awake?"

"Like you gave me an option"

"I feel sick"

"Of course you do, you're getting married ... Also the amount of alcohol we consumed last night probably didn't help"

"Someone is getting me coffee the moment we're up cause i need to be 100% definatley sober for my wedding or Gwen will kick me in the goolies"

"True story bro ... Your dad is hilarious drunk"

"He is indeed, he isn't all that bad really"

"Yer, but can we force him to be drunk 24/7 - He told me last night that he can't wait till i'm his son in law and he loves that i love Morgana so much and some other stuff before he fell asleep"

8.00am.

"DOORBELL!" Arthur shouted

Uther opened the door to see Ygraine.

"okay, who gave him alcohol?" Ygraine asked and Merlin and the other groomsmen pointed to Arthur "Arthur! You know your dad is a bad drunk, especially a bad hangover ... Where are the pageboys?"

"Eddie!" Uther called

"I'll get Vin" Merlin said and walked into the other room

12.00 -

"Guinevere!" Thomas called through the door "You ready yet?"

"Yer i'm done" She answered, Thomas opened the door to reveal Guinevere stood in her dress, with Morgana and Bella stood next to her and Bella clapped.

"Mummy beautiful" Bella said

"She is very beautiful Bella, you are right" Thomas said

They set off and got to the church 20 minutes later, Thomas got out and helped Guinevere out.

Morgana and Bella waited with Eddie and Vinnie who was managing to balance well at the moment.

"You ready?" Morgana asked, Guinevere took a deep breath.

"I think so yes"

In the church -

"You alright mate?" Merlin asked

"Erm ... yes ... i think i am, my stomach is flipping"

"Don't be getting cold feet now Arthur"

"I won't, i aren't going to panic. breath, Breath" Arthur said

What felt like forever but was actually only 7 minutes later the music, Pachobel Canon begin.

"Good luck mate" Merlin said smiling and gave him a light tap on the back before stepping to one side.

He looked around in the pews at all the smiling faces, he saw his family and friends, most of the people from is form at school, Professor Bayard, then he turned slightly and saw his mother and father. He then looked to the back of the church and saw Morgana with Vinnie and Eddie.

Shortly after he looked back up again and saw Guinevere with Thomas.

He couldn't take his eyes off her the entire way down the aisle, she looked stunning.

She eventually, after what seemed like never ending, she reached him and smiled up at him, he smiled down at her.

The vicar looked at them as though to ask if they were ready and Arthur nodded slightly in acknowledgement, He stepped forward and looked down at the two of them and smiled.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Arthur and Guinevere in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace" the vicar paused for a moment and then continued and spoke about marriage for a moment or so before carrying on with the ceremony "Who presents this woman in holy matrimony?"

"I do" Thomas said and went to sit down

"Arthur ... Repeat after me ... I .. Arthur Uther Edmund"

"I .. Arthur Uther Edmund"

"Take Guinevere Marie to be my lawfully wedded wife"

"Take Guinevere Marie to be my lawfully wedded wife"

"for richer for poorer, In sickness and Health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward till death do us part"

"for richer for poorer, In sickness and Health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward till death do us part"

The vicar turned to Guinevere "Guinevere repeat after me ... I ..Guinevere Marie"

"I .. Guinevere Marie"

"Take Arthur Uther Edmund to be my lawfully wedded Husband"

"Take Arthur Uther Edmund to be my lawfully wedded Husband"

"for richer for poorer, In sickness and Health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward till death do us part"

"for richer for poorer, In sickness and Health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward till death do us part"

The vicar then smiled and looked up.

"The rings please" he said, Merlin walked over passing them over.

"Arthur. Repeat after me ... With this ring as a sign of my love and devotion ... i thee wed"

"With this ring as a sign of my love and devotion ... i thee wed"

"Guinevere ... With this ring as a sign of my love and devotion ... i thee wed"

"With this ring as a sign of my love and devotion ... i thee wed"

By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, You may kiss the bride"

...

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Pedragon" The vicar said and then Arthur noticed his mother and sister crying.

**Next chapter will be the wedding meal and party. The wedding aint over yet.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23.- Okay, i know - I didn't add any Bella in the last chapter - I suck! But i have now put in the reason why she was absent. oops. Bad Kirstie. Last chapter! **

"PARTY TIME!" Elyan shouted running into the room of the hotel they had booked

"Oh man, Uncle Agravaine is here. He's such a creeper" Morgana whispered.

"He's still your uncle" Ygraine laughed

"He's still a creeper" Morgana said smiling as Ygraine rolled her eyes and walked off, Morgana suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a head on her shoulder

"Hi beautiful" - she turned her head to see Merlin

"Hello best man, you okay?"

"I am" Merlin said and walked infront of her "I heard a rumour that the best man and the bridesmaid usually end up in bed together"

"Is that true? Well don't get your hopes up lad" Morgana laughed "Is Bella okay now?"

"She is yer, she had a right tantrum. Your dad was so embaressed" Merlin said trying his best not to start laughing "I could see her kicking off from where i was"

"Ha, awww bless her. Vinnie was very good"

Just then they heard everyone start chattering and lots of cheering, they turned to see Arthur and Guinevere walk in.

Morgana jumped up and down on the spot in her dress when Guinevere walked over to her

"Hey beautiful!" Morgana squealed and hugged Morgana "You're my sister in law now!"

"I knooow! I'm a married ... woman. oh my gosh ... I'm a married woman" Guinevere said and saw Arthur's face

"Nice, glad you're so happy" Arthur laughed

"Oh i am Arthur" Guinevere said and kissed his cheek.

"Bayard was there wan't he?" Guinevere asked, she'd not really noticed any of the people there

"Yes, and our entire form class" Arthur said "You will see them later at the evening reception"

"best man speech, okay" Merlin said later at the meal "So ... i am meant to think of embaressing things to tell you about Arthur and to be honest, i have way too many to mention, but here are a few: When he decided shaving his eyebrows off the first time we got drunk was a good idea and had to go to school with no eyebrows ... The time he tried to impress Gwen showing off playing football and broke his ankle. When he told me Guinevere had said yes to going out with him all them years ago he squealed like a 9 year old girl down the phone at me and then he did the same when he told me she'd said yes to marrying him. Me and Morgana had a bet on since we were 10 that they would end up going out and i said they would be married at before they were 20, so Morg you owe me 20pence" everyone laughed at this "Hey, 20p was a lot of money to us when we were 10 ... anyway, i love them both to absolute pieces and i know they will be together forever. Love you both"

After the speeches and the meal, the party began.

Bella was stood in the middle of the dance floor dancing and Arthur was stood videoing her on his phone.

"Best dancer in the world my neice" Morgana laughed "she's got right moves. GO ON BELLA BOO!"

Bella giggled and spun round and fell down onto the floor then burst into tears.

"Oh up you jump, you're fine Bella" Arthur laughed as Gwen helped her up

"Carry on little one, You're a Pendragon-Thomas. Don't let anything phase you"

Professor Bayard got there and so did most of the form.

"Hi sir!" Arthur said

"Hello, It was fantastic seeing you get married, i've suffered with you both for many years, but it was lovely seeing you marry" Proffesor Bayard said smiling "I am very proud of you both"

"Thank you" Guinevere smiled

"Oh no, Bella is dancing to what makes you beautiful Gwen, stop her" Arthur said seeing her getting excited when she heard the song come on

"noo, leave her, she loves this song" Guinevere laughed "If she wants to be a fan then let her"

It got to about 11pm and Bella was fast asleep

"I'm going to put her to bed" Ygraine said "Say bye to her"

"Bye bye my baby" Arthur said and kissed her "See you in 3 weeks, i love you"

"Bye beautiful girl" Guinevere continued "I will miss you lots"

The next morning they woke early to the alarm and Arthur cracked his eyes open.

"Oh my word, my head hurts" He croaked out, his voice still first thing in the morning husky "It is a good job we are waking early to go on honeymoon or i'd be cursing"

"I know what you mean" Guinevere laughed as Arthur looked at his phone.

_1 new message: Merlin._

_CONGRATULATIONS ON THE SEX!_

"Mature Merlin, always so mature" Arthur chuckled and showed Gwen

"Wow, he worries me, he has a child"

They got up and ready and set off from the hotel to the airport.

"3 weeks in Gran Canaria, very excited"

"I know but i'm going to miss Bella so much" Guinevere sighed

"It'll be fine, She will be fine too"

"Lets go" Guinevere giggled and kissed Arthur "I love you, So much"

"I love you too. Well, seen as we're married it's a good job realy isn't it"

**Epiologue.**

"Mummy! I need a wee!" Bella shouted through the bathroom door "Quick mummy! It's 'mergecy"

Guinevere opened the door and before she could get out of the way a 4 year old Bella ran past her to the toilet

"Don't be too long Bella, we need to get you to school. Can't miss your first day" Arthur shouted up the stairs

Guinevere went down the stairs smiling and dragged Arthur into the living room.

"I have something to tell you"

"Woah, ow. okay, that hurts, I have something to tell you too"

"Oh? you first" Guinevere said and grinned

"My book is getting published. I just got a call off my agent then saying that they got a call and they want it to be published, i am so excited" Arthur squealed like a 12 year old girl

"Oh that is fantastic Arthur! I am so proud of you!" Guinevere said and kissed him

"MUMMY! I'VE DONE A WEE IN MY SCHOOL SKIRT!" Bella shouted making Guinevere laugh

"News. right i'll tell you in a bit" Guinevere sighed and ran upstairs to change Bella, they were going to be late for Bella's first day at this rate.

After a rushed morning, Arthur forgot about the news and Guinevere forgot to tell him about it until they had picked Bella up from a very succesful day at Camelot Prepatory school.

"did you have fun?"

"I did, i have a friend called Fweddie" Bella told them

"Bella, Is Freddie a boy? You can't have friends who are boys. Sorry but i won't allow it"

"Arthur, they are 4 years old" Guinevere said rolling her eyes "When she is 16 you can worry about that okay, for now, chill"

They got back home and were having tea when Arthur remembered something.

"Gwen, you were going to tell me something this morning"

"Oh, yer ... i was wasn't i" Guinevere felt her heart beating very fast suddenly, she looked at Arthur then at Bella, then back up at Arthur "Guys. I'm going to have another baby"

**The end.**

**If you want a sequel, i may just do one. =] Let me know if you want one or not.**


End file.
